Lorelei
by Tears-of-Lorelei
Summary: Summary: When seventeen year old Bela leaves Phoenix to live with his father in Forks. Washington, he meets an exquisitely handsome young man at school for whom he feels an overwhelmingly attraction and who he comes to realize isn't wholly human.
1. Chapter 1

Lorelei

Summary: When seventeen year old Bela leaves Phoenix to live with his father in Forks. Washington, he meets an exquisitely handsome young man at school for whom he feels an overwhelmingly attraction and who he comes to realize isn't wholly human.

Disclaimer: Yep. Gay Twilight. I'm hoping to add a dark edge to it. Be orignal. Ah well, I am not a recipient of the Twilight franchise's millions. Neither am I owner of any originally based characters or original plot line. Stephenie Meyer is the sole creator.

Chapter one: My Start in Forks.

My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue. I was wearing my favorite shirt- a white short sleeved GMTee with a poisonous fugu fish on the front, written on the back is ' the taste of death'; I was wearing it as a farewell gesture. My carry-on was a black Nylon N-3B Flight Jacket.

In the Olympic Peninsula of the northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. It was from this town my mother escaped with me and my brother when we were only a few months old. It was in this town that we'd been compelled to spend a month every summer until we were fourteen. That was the year I finally put my foot down- I couldn't take going there anymore, these past three summers, my dad, Charlie, vacationed with us in California for two weeks instead.

It was to Forks that I now exiled myself- an action that I took great horror. I detested Forks. But I couldn't stay in Phoenix anymore. Phoenix, the place I love. I love the sun and the blistering heat. I love the vigorous sprawling city and walking along the hot sands. Where I performed in a small band formed by my brother and I. There is also where I suffered from my stepfather's verbal harrassment. Phil has made it clear he doesn't approve of my sexual perference. My presence caused tension in our house. My brother argued with him in my defense. Renee torn between her sons and husband. It was my presence that caused division. So I did what had to be done. I decided to live with my father in Forks.

"Bela," my mom said to me- for the thousandth time- before I got on the plane-"You don't have to do this."

My mother...my brother and I resemble her. Except for our skin complexion and hair color. That we got from our father. I felt a spasm of panic as I stared at her wide, childlike gray eyes. The eyes we've inherited from her. It's stupid to be afraid. Charlie is supportive of my lifestyle. He doesn't belittle me. Make me feel like some atrocity. No. He and my brother nearly broke Phil's neck last Thanksgiving. But I fear for my loving, erratic, hairbrained mother. I was more of Renee's caretaker than my brother. She couldn't fend for herself. I cooked, I cleaned, I gave a shoulder to cry on. My brother, Belloto, offered protection, level headedness, and wisdom. She left my father, but still had him in that way. We were our father split in two. Although, some say they see more of her in me. But now that's all changed. She has Phil now. Belloto is there, so the two can make sure the bills will be paid, car gassed up, and have someone when she gets lost. Still...Renee is my mother. I feel Phil ripped her away from me the day he proposed.

"I want to go," I lied. I'd always been a bad liar, but I'd been saying it enough times that it sounds convincing.

"Tell Charlie I said hi."

"Kay."

"I'll see you soon. You know that's why Bell didn't come. He knows this isn't goodbye. You'll be back and everything will be back to normal. A good normal," she insisted. " You can come home whenever you want- I'll come get you. "

She knew this wasn't going to happen. The sacrifice in her eyes made my throat constrict.

"Don't worry about me," I urged. "Bell's there. You have Phil. You have Autumn! She'll be talking soon...I love you, Mom."

She hugged me tightly. Her head burried in the nook of my neck. I rubbed her back, soothingly. Chewing my lower lip- mindful of the metal ring in the corner. I pulled away, kissed her cheek, and then got on the plane, and she was gone.

It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. I felt the connecting cord I had with my brother break. He was begging me to stay. My minute older brother. We are identical twins that are extremely different. He's a heterosexual, skaterboy, with a brave heart and thick skin. I'm the gay, Emo, with a weak backbone. For if I were stronger, I'd be able to take the venomous words spewing out of Phil's mouth. He was more Charlie than me. He had an officer in the making spirit. He only started a band with me because we are best friends. Whenever I'd tell him I was okay with people not accepting me, he'd fly off the handle. Belloto's mantre was if you didn't accept me, then you wouldn't accept him. He always said he'd protect me. And believe me he has. Bell has bashed heads of people who treated me like garbage. He said he'd rather become a hermit than to live with asses who hated me.

I love my brother. I'd die for him in a heartbeat.

When the plane landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I didn't see it as an omen- just as unavoidable. I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun.

Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. This I was expecting, too. Charlie is Police Chief Swan to the good folks of Forks. My primary motivation behind buying a car, despite the scarcity of my funds, was that I refused to be hauled around town in a car with red and blue lights on top. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop. Renee's had a share of tickets in the past so I know from personal experience.

Charlie gave me an one-armed hug when I stumbled my way off the plane. Damn sleeping legs.

"It's good to see you, Bela," he said, smiling as he automatically caught and steadied me. I had to tilt my neck back a little to look up at him. He's about an inch taller than me. "You haven't changed much. How's Renee, Belloto and Autumn?"

"They're good. Autumn's growing up nicely. Good to see you, too, Dad." Charlie doesn't ask about Phil. He hates the man, but has a soft spot for his and Renee's daughter, Autumn. I'll be missing out on her growth...

I had a few bags. Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington. My mom, brother, and I had bought some things, but it still was scanty. It all fitted in the trunks cruiser.

"I found a good car for you. Really cheap," he announced when we strapped ourselves in. Oh for the love of...

"What kind of car we talking, Dad?" I have a right to be suspicious. My parents have a tendency to spend money on my brother and I. Spoiling us. Bell doesn't mind but I do. I choose to work hard myself to buy something extravagant. It's just my way.

"Well, it's a truck, actually, a Chevy. Do you remember Billy Black down in La Push?" La Push is the tiny Native American reservation along the coast. "Nope. Sorry."

He chuckled. "He used to go fishing with us during the summer," he prompted.

That would explain why I don't remember the guy. Charlie used to drag us on those trips when we were kids. Belloto hated fish, I hated fishing. Put two together and you've got angry little kids on your hands. At least I didn't pee in the lake.

"He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when I didn't respond," so he can't drive anymore, and he offerered to sell me his truck cheap." I could tell by his expression Billy's paralysis is a sore topic. I chose to steer the conversation back to the truck. "What year is it?"

"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine- it's only a few years old, really." His eyes darted over to me. Charlie knows better than to think I would give up that easily. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, saying," Stubborn as a mule. Billy bought it in '84, I think. He didn't buy it new, because it was new back in the early sixties...I think. Or late fifties at the earliest. But it runs great! They don't build 'em like that anymore, Bela. Trust me."

I don't have the money for a mechanic."How cheap is cheap?" It's possible it can work. Belloto's girlfriend's brother knows alot about cars. I can hit him up on some info. Charlie smiled, peeking sideways at me with a hopeful expression. "Well, son, I already bought it for you. A homecoming present." A free car? Wow. I turned my head towards him smiling, fully. "Thanks, Dad. You didn't need to do that. I was going to buy one myself." Plans of going half and half with my brother on one went out the window when I decided to leave. Charlie's cheeks burned a light shade of pink. He wasn't comfortable expressing his feeling. I didn't inherit it as much as Bell did. He looked straight ahead at the road.

"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here. I know how you feel about Forks...and the only reason you're stay is because of...Phil. I just want to make it a good stay for you," he murmured. Those words eased some of my suffering. I stared out at the drizzling rain being mopped up by the wipers. Forks can never be my ideal place. But it is bearable as long as he was here with me. The drive fell into comfortable silence. Charlie had an unspoken, calming air to him. He would stay up with me whenever I thought the ghost were in my room. He didn't lull me to sleep with lullabies or stories like most parents. He just stayed with me. His silence spoke loudly.

I couldn't deny that Forks is a beautiful place. Movie stars would spend millions to be surrounded by the lush forests, mountains and rivers. Everything was green: the trees, their barks covered in moss, their branches hanging canopies of it the ground covered in grass and ferns. Even the air smelt of it. Green. The color of an alien planet and Autumn's mashed peas. I respect her for resenting the gunk now.

Eventually, we made it to Charlie's. He grew up in the two story, three bedroom building. His parents passing it down to him from their will. Parked on the street in front of the house was my new- well new to me- truck. It was a fading red color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. To my my intense surprise as I stepped closer to the ancient relic, I found an instant love for it. I ran my finger along the cold, rough metal wondering would it really run. Gas would burn a hole in my wallet but I knew I could picture myself driving in it. Plus this was a solid iron truck. The kind you saw in those old movies that took half an hour to damage. This thing would destroy the cars today. "Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!" Two possitives in Forks is a miracle. Tomorrow will be less nerve wrecking. Wouldn't want to arrive to school as the first gay kid in a cruiser.

Charlie murmured, gruffly that he was pleased I did. His cheeks a darkening red.

It took one trip to unload the car. I got the west west bedroom that faced the front yard. Belloto's was across from mine. This all to familiar room had belonged to me when I was born. It was Charlie's late younger brother's- whom died of cancer when I was a baby. The wooden floors, light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the solid white curtains around the only window in the room. Charlie exchanged the child sized bed for a full sized one and placed a desk across from it. I told him not to worry about a computer- I brought my laptop. He said he signed on to Comcast's X-finity for me. Charlie's not a computer guy. By my bed was a rocking chair. I remember Renee saying she would rock Belloto and I to sleep when they were still married.

There was two bathrooms. Charlie had one connected to his bedroom. A small one was just down the hall.

Charlie isn't a hoverer like Renee. I was free to unpack and get settled, a feat that would have been altogether impossible with Renee. Still, it was odd to be alone. My near mirror image wasn't in the house. I wanted to text him or call him, but resisted. Bell shouldn't have to worry about me. I stood at the window, staring dejectedly out at the sheeting rain. A storm was coming. I'm not talking about the one brewing outside. I'm talking about the one coming in the building of Forks High School. A school with a three hundred and fifty-seven- now eight- students; there were more than seven hundred people in my junior class alone back home. All these kids grew up together here- theyr're grandparents probably has been together since they were blattering toddlers! A close webbing. I am the fly who got caught.

I would be the new boy from the big city, an eccentrically dressed curiosity. A freak to those who look down on the homosexual community.

Maybe if I looked like I actually came from Phoenix, I'd hav some luck. But I don't have that advantage. I should be tanned like my mother and half sister. Sporty, blond- a surfer or volleyball champion, perhaps- all these things go with the dwellers closest to the sun. Belloto is these things. His untanned skin is outshine by his athletic skills. I play basketball but I'm far from good. Decent. Always decent. Decent soccer player, decent hockey player, decent baseball player- though we stopped on account of Phil's badgering- and a decent swimmer. Decent. The only way I excell is by singing. Put me on stage with my piano or guitar and I feel like a god. I take wing and soar above the heavens, pouring my heart in whatever I sing. But when it ends, I'm mortal, again. No, I don't have the luxury of being a true Phoenix dweller.

Instead, I was born ivory skinned. Teal gray eyes and Charlie's dark brown hair. I'm lanky, subtly muscular. I choose to dress Emo not to subject myself to misery but to wear what interests me. I'm pierced- five in the ears, one in the mouth, and another in a eyebrow- and I am inked. I wear eye makeup and highlight my hair bold colors. I show I am different. People talk about me and it hurts, but now that I'm on my own I have to persevere. I HAVE to be strong.

When I finished putting my things away in the old pine dresser, I took my bag of bathroom necessities and went to freshen up. I looked at my face in the mirror as I combed through my dark hair highlighted with mahogany and thin sectionals of a lighter red. It wasn't to light to stand out alone- it asscented the mahogany and dark brown in the light softly. I'm my own hair stylist. My hair is jaw length and naturally wavy. Straightening and using products to keep it that way was dire to achieving the style I wanted. My skin is unblemished- nothing marring it. Girls come up to me at times wondering what I use. I find it embarrassing. Unlike Belloto, my skin is near translucent looking. He doesn't suffer the humiliating blush like Charlie and I. Renee gushes over it.

Facing my pallid, non-makeup face I sighed. Music is my only thread of common ground with people. Be they gay or nongay, I am an enigma. I don't relate to people. Not even my twin. I see us as close but I know that he can go off and face the world alone. Me? I feel stuck. Afraid maybe. He has his goals set and works to accomplish them. I'm not certain what my goals are. I don't feel like I'm in a maze. A maze means you have many directions. I'm in a box. I want to get out but I don't. I want to be around others then I don't want to be. I've dated a couple of times but have ended it on an unamed stand. The only thing I'm sure of is that I WANT. What is the problem. If I couldn't figure it out around three thousands students in one school, how on earth could I here =? Sometimes I wonder if there's a glitch in my brain. Is there a reason why I see things differently than the rest of the world. But it doesn't matter. All that mattered was the effect. And tomorrow would be just the beginning.

I didn't sleep well. Charlie checked up on me. Caught me crying. He stayed by my side until I fell asleep. A fitful sleep it was. Rain patters is annoying. I fell asleep after midnight when the whooshing wind and loud rain ended. My room wasn't lit by bright morning's light. Thick fog was all I could see through the window. Claustrophobia seeping in. You can never see the sky here. I wondered if the birds feel as caged as I do? Do the wild animals feel this way, too? If you can't see the blue of the sky; how do you know if the clouds aren't planning to encage us all forever and ever. Like Silent Hill. Once you enter, you may never leave. Hmph. At least there aren't any monsters lurking in every twist and turn. Death by murder in Forks is as unlikely as pigs flying.

Breakfast was a quiet event. Charlie didn't mention my crying to which I'm thankful. Renee wouldn't let up on something like that. Belloto would give me the sympathetic eyes. Charlie? He patted my shoulder and let me be. If I wanted to talk, he'd listen. If I don't, he'll respect that. He wished me good luck at school. I thanked him and saw him off- his hours are early.

I was dressed. A outfit fitting the weather. Black janitor's shirt I bought off the school's custodian. I stiched in the name Lorelei in the embroided nametag. Lorelei is my stage name. Taken after my German ancestry on my mother's side. I have been told my voice lures you. I've packed small bars, parties, and fund raisers with it. Belloto gave me that name after someone called me a siren. Lorelei is the German siren. The legend states that the siren was originally a woman named Lorelei- a beautiful young maiden- that threw herself into the river because of a faithless lover. Upon her death she transformed into a siren and could from then on be heard singing from time to time on a rock along the Rhine River. Her hypnotic music lured sailors to their deaths- just like any other siren. There's a poem written about her. I actually sang it.

Under the janitor's shirt is my white thermal shirt. I wore skinny black jeans, a black, silver pyramid stud belt and Japanese imported black snake rubber shoes with a 24 cm. ink on the left side of my neck poked out around the left side, but it was fine. I had my usual sterling silver hoops in my ears, ball point eyebrow-ring, and hoop lip ring. Black eyeshadow around my upper and lower lids, with liner. My hair is combed back, a faux hawk rising in the middle. Weather's a big deal. I knew what products to buy and what measurements to take in rain. I grabbed my jacket and navy backpack, heading off to my truck. From the fireplace in the family room, a series of photos decorated it. First was a wedding picture of Charlie and Renee in Las Vegas, then one in the hospital when Belloto and I were born- taken by a nurse, followed by the procession of school photos of my brother and I up to last year. They were funny to see. You couldn't tell us apart until seventh grade. My fashion taste becoming rockerish-punkish-and gothish. Belloto's taste rockerish-boyish-skater. This house was a musuem. The color cordination and interior designing all redone by my mother when they were married so many years ago. He hasn't gotten over her. He's still young. Dad should move on like she did, but I guess her moving on is a testament that he was the only one truly in love.

I left the musuem. It was drizzling out. I locked the door and pocketed the keys in my right front jeans. The feel of sloshing water underneath my feet was odd. I miss the sound of gravel as I walked. You start to appreciate the little things once they're gone. I couldn't pause and admire my truck like I wanted; I was in a hurry to get out the misty wet that swirled around my head and clung to my hair underneath my hood.

Inside the truck, it was nice and dry. Billy or Charlie- or somebody- cleaned it, but the tan upholstered seats still smelled of gasoline, tabacco, pepperment and Old engine started to my relief, but to my embarrassment it was thunderously loud. Roaring to life then idling at a top volume. Lorelei's truck is a monster. But hey, a truck this is old is bound to have some flaws. It's the beloved old man who talks for hours on end. Stopping only when he nods off...or in this case parks. The antique radio worked, a plus I didn't expect. Nothing really appealed to me, so I flipped it onto a classical station. Little Fugue in G Minor played. A fitting piece for today I suppose. It sounds like the soundtrack of a small critter off on an adventure. And on an adventure was I. My destination wasn't hard to find, though I've never been there before. The school was, like most other things, just off the highway. It wasn't obvious that it was a school; only a sign, which declared it to be the Forks High School, made me stop. Right when the melody reached it's climatic end. Like I just conquered an enemy. The school looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored brinks. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't see it's size at first. Lacking was the feeling of an institution. Where was the chain linked fences, the metal detectors, the secrurity yelling for students to get inside? This school felt like I was visiting a friends place. Students lingered in the lot. Some sitting on cars. Others making their way to the building. Gone was the loud ramblings. No, these kids were loud. Just not city loud I should say. I circled the lot, parking in a space beside some beat up van and truck. Thankfully, my car isn't the only one fresh out of the retirement home. Some kids were lingering beside the van. They jumped when my monsters gave out an exhuasted roar. It'll get used to working again.

I climbed out. Luckily, not landing in a puddle. The students' eyes burned me. A nasally female voice said, "Nice ride." I didn't catch who said it. Just murmured a thanks and headed to the building with a sign over the doors reading, FRONT OFFICE. Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than I hoped. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if greenery is an addiction here. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full to the brim with papers and brightly colored flyers tapped on it's front. Isn't this all a fire hazard?

There were desks behind the counter, one of which manned by a large, red haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple T-shirt with hand designed daisies on them. Her nameplate read Ms. Cope. Cope? That name sounds so familiar. She looked up. Her eyes scrutinizing my face. A twinkle in her magnified brown eyes. " Bela? Bela Mieris Swan?" she said rising from her chair. I am the only new student here.I was expecting to be the topic of gossip around town. Charlie hasn't told anyone I am gay, I know. But he speaks of my brother and I to others, no doubt. And here I am. One of the sons of the Chief's flighty ex-wife come home at last. "Yes, ma'am. I'm here to get my scheduel." Ms. Cope frowned at me. "Don't you remember me? Miss Shelly?" she prompted. A barage of memories of my father dropping off little Belloto and I to a thinner Ms. Cope flashed through my mind. Miss Shelly! I grinned at her. "Miss Shelly! I almost forgot," I laughed.

Charlie wasn't the Chief yet when we were younger, he was a deputy. He would be called early to work or just had to leave for it, and left of in the care of our favorite babysitter, Miss Shelly. She was our favorite care taker. Watching cartoons with us, baking cookies, cakes or pies, coloring with us, or letting us read to her- we insisted. I loved going to her house.

She came around the counter and hugged me. "Charlie told me you were coming to live with him! Look at you, you're a handsome fellow. You kids and your fashions. Wow! You're tall, too," she laughed. I smiled down at her. I'm five foot, ten but the shoes gave a little lift. She led me behind the counter printing out my schedule and taking a photo for my school ID. I laughed and chatted with her about what my brother and I been up to. She smiled sweetly at the mentioning of our half sister. Saying how pleased she is to know we are caring older brothers. "Bela, Charlie didn't say...and I don't mean to pry but...why are you really here. It's more than just a sudden urge to live with you father, isn't it?"

I fiddled with an inkpen on the end of her desk. True I love Miss Shelly but would she be okay with my discovered perferance. I glanced in her eyes. They were curious but greatly worried. I blew out a loud sigh. Grabbing a blank sheet of paper I wrote the three words, then folded it and handed it to her. She glanced at the paper, frowning. "Did Renee kick you out?" she demanded. Joy fluttered in my knotted stomach. Another person who didn't care. "No Miss Shelly. My mom's not like that," I replied. "Neither is Belloto." She was silent for a moment.

"What about your stepfather?"

I quickly looked away. Phil didn't physically hurt me. Just mentally. Renee loves him and gave birth to her child. He was a providing father. The only bad thing was his views on homosexuals. "He's not so welcoming." Miss Shelly patted my clenched hand.

"Not many people are. Including this town, Bela. I'm not telling you to hide who you are. I'm just saying to only tell those you feel deep down in your heart that you can trust," she whispered. She handed me my schedule, a teacher's signature slip, and school map. "I've highlighted the best short routes to your classes so you don't get lost and be on time. But, honey. I want you to know something before you go off to class; I will never judge you. You're a sweet, kind, caring young man. Have been since you were a little boy. You can always come to me if you need anything," she squeezed my hand saying words straight from the heart. I blushed and smiled at her. "Thank you Miss Shelly. Bye." I stepped out the stuffy office. Inhaling the damp air, mentally dancing. Maybe I could do this. Maybe things will be alright here. Maybe Forks was the choice after all. So many maybe's...I need a definitly.

I walked, searching for this 'Building 3'. My head constantly bent looking over the map. The passing kids would watch me, whisper to themselves or others and go off to their classes. I was just passing a girl in her cheerleading uniform, when she quickly turned around, jogging to catch up with me. "You're Bela Swan? The new student here, hi. I'm Jessica Stanley. Co-captain of Forks' cheer squad," she introduced herself. This Jessica is shorter than me. Coming up to my chest. Her steps made her curly hair bounce. "Hi. Yeah, I'm Bela. Nice to meet you," I replied. Jessica began to tell me about the school- in the biased perspective of a student of course. Some things sounded over the top but others were believable. Teacher's secretly dating, bad cafeteria menus and greatest make out closet. She said goodbye to me when I made it to my first class. A motor mouthed girl. Something told me she was a gossiper. On the way here people gaped at us. She loved the attention. I'm guessing she just wanted to be seen with the new student, not actually help me.

The classroom was small. Low rows of hooks- some already holding coats- were inside the door. I slipped off mine and made my way fully in the room. The class was diverse. Students ranging from pale to dark brown. I found comfort in knowing my complexion wouldn't seem perculiar.

I took the slip up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. He gawked at me when he saw my name- not an encouraging response- and looked me up and down. No one in this school seemed to dress like me. So it is asinine to worry about my complexion when in fact it is my fashion that got looks. Belloto isn't here. He would be standing beside me, unwavered by the gawking- I channeled his air and did the same. I hope. He sent me to an empty desk at the back without introducing me to the class. It's hard to stare at a new classmate in the backrow. But these kids accomplished it. I kept my eyes down on the reading list the teacher had given me. It was fairly basic : Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. I'd already read everything. That was comforting...boring but comforting. I wonder if I can get Belloto to send me my folder of old essays without mom noticing. Belloto and I used to cheat sometimes. He'd pose as me for some classes and I him. Our handwriting was identical, too. So it was easy to fool people- well all but our mother. She knew us like the back of her own hand.

When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound, a gangly boy with skin problems and oily black hair- puberty smackdown- leaned across the aisle to talk to me.

"You're Bela Swan, aren't you?" He looked like the overly helpful, chess club type. The world works in mysterious ways. The nerdy look got you ridiculed in the past but now it's the most sought after. Talking to him wouldn't dampen my social status at all.

I nodded my head, humming an affirmitive. Students within a three seat radius turned to looked at me.

"Eric Yorke. Eyes and ears here- school journalist. Running an expose on your arrival. Got any comments on our school, yet," he asked. My cheeks flushed. I gripped the sides of my desk weakly pleaded with him to cancel it. I didn't want to be in papers. I didn't want the whole school, then probably the whole town knowing about me more than they have to. Eric pitied my near panic attack and promised it wouldn't be ran. I thanked him profusely.

"Where's your next class?" he asked.

I had to check in my bag. "Um, Government, with Jefferson- ironic- in building six." He chuckled agreeing with me. He offered to show me where it was since he had class in building four. I smiled tentatively and thanked him. We grabbed our coats and headed out into the rain. Our conversation light. Me telling him what Phoenix was like. Him wondering how different it was for me being here. I swear the people behind us were eavesdropping.

The rest of the morning passed the same as when I met Eric and Jessica. People asking who I was, me replying. Offers to walk to class, sit with at lunch, etc. Word got around that I talked to Jessica Stanley- so apparently, I was expected to sit at her table. After two classes, I began to recogonize several faces in each class. Girls were watching me, giggling or blushing. I didn't respond to it. Didn't encourage their hinted flirting. Guys eyed me warily. None of them my type. Well if I had a type that is. I've dated a preppy, gothic, comic geek, and regular guy before. These guys fell in the category of jocks, geeks, and regulars. None of which appealed to me. Jessica was in my last class, Trigonmetry. God I wish Belloto was here. I didn't really comprehend the leasson. Luckily, Jessica's ramblings eased away my frustrations. Well it is frustrating to have your ear chewed off but anything distraction was needed from the list of numbers. I didn't have to respond. Smile, nod or frown when the time came. I didn't bother focusing on her topics.

She led me to her table at lunch, where she and her friends sat at the end. I forgot some of their names. To many to keep up with. The other students looked on. I've been initiated into the 'Cool Group' by the looks of it. A varying group. Jocks, cheerleader, a school photographer and some regulars. From across the room I spotted Eric. He waved at me and I him.

"You've got an interesting look to you," the Cheerleading Captain, Lauren Mallory purred- but it sounded like a drunken nasally slur. I was sitting in between Jessica and a quiet girl- the photographer. Lauren, too, was in her uniform. Her to blonde hair swept in a side ponytail. Her beady fish eyes caked with blue eye shadow. I watched her lean closer to me, pushing her A cups. "Are Phoenix boys as sexy as you?" I choked on my lemonade. Jessica pounded my back to alleviate the clogging liquid. Lauren seemed to mistake my choking for being turned on. I was most definitely not. The photographer- bless her- changed the conversation. Something about an upcoming game.

Two jocks came over to the table. One, an African-American with cocoa skin and hazel eyes sat beside Lauren. His ceaser cut had designs on the left side carved in. The other, a caucasion baby faced, spiky blonde with sparkling blue eyes sat beside him. Both were in Forks' lettermen jackets. "Who's this?" the spiky blonde asked. He reached and took an apple off of Jessica's tray. She called him a thieving bastard then introduced me. He smiled at me telling me his and his friend's name. Mike Netwon and Tyler Crowley. They were pretty nice. Tyler asking me how I was liking small towns. He, too came from a big city. LA to be exact. I laughed at his jokes about this town being the birthplace of all albinos. Mike complimented my hair. He asked if I was any good at sports. I replied with a shrug saying I'm the less gifted twin. The conversation switched to my brother. They asked why he didn't come with me. I made up some story that we devised. He wasn't willing to stay in a cloudless 'hill billy' town just to spend more time with Charlie. I didn't like how this made him look like the bad guy, but Belloto persisted. He said it would be a believable story. People won't question it as much. Which they didn't. They all thought it was a touchy subject.

I finished my lemonade and fish sticks. Everyone was wrapped in their own conversation. It gave me a chance to sit back and unwind. Looking around the medium sized room. Then my eyes landed on them. They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, not touching their fully stacked tray of food, and unlike the rest of the students- these kids weren't gawking my way. I stared safely knowing I wouldn't catch one looking at me. But the odd behavior and non-eatting isn't what got my attention.

They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys one was big- muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark hair cut short. Another was a tad taller, leaner, but still muscular and shaggy hney blond hair. The last was lanky, less bulky- but still bigger than me- with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like college students or even teachers.

The two girls were opposites. The tall statuesque one had a beautiful figure, the kind you'd see on Sport Illustrated covers. (Belloto collects them.) She put all the girls here to shame. A beauty that had every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room as her. The short one was pixie-like, thin in the extreme- but not anorexic- with small features. Her hair was a deep black , cropped short and pointing in every direction.

They weren't alike and yet...they were all exactly alike. Everyone of them was a chalky white. Whiter than any of the pale students here. Sun deprived kids. They all had dark eyes despite the range in their hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes-purplish, bruise-like shadows. Like sleep deprived patients or recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, But again, this isn't what grabbed my attention, causing me to be unable to look away. I stared because of their faces, so different, so similiar, and all so devastingly inhumanly beautiful. Am I really sitting at the 'Cool' table? They were faces you'd expect to see pages of fashion magazines. Airbrushed, computer altered, made up, etc. Or painted as angels in the chapels by old masters. The most beautifulest is the blonde girl or the bronze-haired boy. They sat together. None of them looking at each other. Away from anything, staring at random spots. The small one rose from her chair with her tray of untouched food, and walked with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on runways. She dumped her tray and glided through the doors faster than I thought possible. My eyes darted over to the others. They remained as they were. Nothing changed- but the absence of that one.

"Who are they?" I asked the photographer. But it was Jessica to respond- the gossiper at play. Suddenly he looked up. The thinner- probably youngest- boyish one. I held in a breath. He is the most beautiful.

This boy. This Adonis...he looked Victorian era-ish. His chalky skinned face looked like it belonged to a chistled sculpture created by Michangelo. An oblong face, high sharp cheekbones, narrow-heavy hooded butterscotch eyes, a slightly clefted chin, full lips, and a pointed nose. His disheveled bronzed hair fell into his lovely eyes. His eyes looked at my neighbor's in a fraction of a second, then met with mine. I felt disappointed when he looked away, uninterested.

"Those are the Cullens and Hale twins," Jessica whispered. "The two guys are Emmett and Edward Cullen, the blondes are the twins- Rosalie and Jasper. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they live with Dr. Cullen and his wife," the gossiper said under her breath. "They are all together. Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together!" I glanced over at the table at the beautiful boy- who was looking down at his tray, picking at a bagel with his long pale fingers. Artist fingers. His perfect lips were moving very quickly, but barely opening. The others were still looking away but I felt he was talking to them.

"Don't waste your time, man," Tyler sighed. He threw his arm around Lauren's chair. "The girls don't want anybody else but they're guys. Only single guy is Edward and he's gay." He spat the word like poison. There's the one who'll give me trouble. I picked at a remaining leaf of lettuce on my tray. I wonder how the others would feel if I were to tell them. Lauren yelled at him to shut up. That Edward wasn't gay, just that he was playing the market. "They look a little old for foster children," I murmured. The photographer joined in the conversation. She explained that the Hales are Mrs. Cullen's eighteen year old niece and nephew. They're parents died when they were eight and she and her husband took them in. The rest have been with the Cullens since they were preteens. Dr. Cullen is in his late twenties or early thirties. His wife is just as young as him.I looked over at their table. "That's really kind of nice- for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything." Everyone looked at me. I've said something wrong. Jessica and Lauren exchanged a glance murmuring a reluctant agreement. Tyler and Mike shrugged it off continuing their early conversation. The photographer- who reminded me her name- Angela smiled slightly at me. Jessica threw jealous glances over her shoulder at them. "I think Mrs. Cullen can't have kids," she added as if that magically lessened their kindness.

"They're kind. Even if she can't have any of her own, she and her husband chose to adopt five. That shows character." Angela nodded her head while the other rolled their eyes. Clearly the Cullens and Hales are outcast. Talking bad about them is common. Defending them isn't. I glanced at their table once again, As I examined them, the youngest, one of the Cullens, looked up and met my gaze. He looked at me curiously. A crease in the middle of his furrowed brow. I would ask which one was Edward but I didn't want to reopen the conversation. The group seemed done with filling me in.

The bell rang. Mike, Angela and I walked to our next class. Biology 2 with Mr. Banner. Angela is a nice girl. She told me that Mr. Banner assigned her a lab partner and that the only open seat was with Edward Cullen. I prayed that it was the Adonis. Never had I felt an urge to be near someone. To get to know them. All my boyfriends in the past were really blind dates set up by close friends. Belloto and his girlfriend accompanied us on a few. The longest I've ever dated someone was a week. It was just difficult to be with a person you couldn't relate to. I rounded the corner with them, entering the classroom.

There he sat in the center row's third aisle by the windows. I got my slip signed by the teacher, recieved my textbook and made my way down the aisle. All the while I watched Edward. His expression confused me. A mixture of hostility and distaste. His body rigid on the backless stool. I placed my things down and sat down. Edward leaned away from me. His coal black eyes penetracting me. I watched him lift up a hand to cover his mouth and nose. I ran my fingers through my hair. A lock falling in my face. I inconspicuously smelt it. It smelt of honey and strawberries. A shampoo I've come to love since buying it at a corner boutique. An innocent odor. Is he allergic to it? I leaned away from him, feeling his intense gaze still on me. Mr. Banner droned on about cellular anatomy, something I already learned. I hadn't any distraction from Edward's glares all throughout class.

He never relaxed. His form still rigid- I think he was holding his breath. His fist was clinched so tightly I could see traces of his vein showing. I glanced at in his build. Edward wasn't as nearly slight as I thought he was. He wore a white round necked shirt with the long sleeves rolled up. His forarm was surprisingly hard and muscled underneath his pale white skin. I made the mistake of looking into his eyes, again. The hate saddened me so. Revulsion. Maybe those were all rumors. What if he wasn't gay but could spot one a mile away? I bit my lower lip, groaning. His glare is a hundred times worst than any insult Phil throws. I folded my hands ontop of the black lab table. I wish Belloto were here. I could've switched partners and be with him.

Edward bolted out his chair a second before the bell rang. His fluid swift gait made him more godlike. He's taller than me, too. I gathered my things ignoring Mike insesive questions on what I did to Cullen. Gym was my final class. Because I had no uniform, I sat out watching the others play they're little sports on the bleachers. At the end of class I went back to the main office to turn my sheet in.

When I walked into the warm office, I almost turned and walked back out. Edward Cullen stood at the desk in front of me. I reconized that tousled bronze hair. He didn't appear to notice the sound of my entrance. I stood pressed against the back wall, waiting. He was argueing with Miss Shelly in a low attractive voice. I overheard what he was telling her. He was trying to trade sixth period Biology to another time- any other time than the one he had with me. Or I might be wrong. I couldn't be the cause. I haven't done anything or said anything to this boy. The look of aggravation must be on something else entirely! He couldn't have such a strong dislike for a stranger...could he?

The door opened, blowing cold air inside. A girl walked in, dropped a slip in the wire basket and walked out. Edward's back stiffened. He slowly turned his body to glare at me. His astounding face, beautiful even with the piercing hate-filled eyes. I felt a thrill of geniuine fear, raising the hair on my arms. The look lasted only a second but in my heart it felt like centuaries. He glared down at the ground saying to Shelly,"Never mind then. I can see it's impossible. Thank you for your help, Mrs. Cope." He rushed out the office without another look at me. Miss Shelly waved me over to her. I did as she asked, trudging over to her. I handed her the slip. Miss Shelly combed my hair back with her fingers, her voice maternal. "How was you day, sweetie? Make any friends?" I drummed my finger on the countertop.

"A few. My day was...nice," I lied. She saw through the lie but didn't ask anything more. I said goodbye to her and headed for home. I warmed up in my truck, staring blankly out the windshield.

Nice. My day was nice, I mentally chanted. I put my keys in the ignition and drove off. I need to talk to my brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own this alternative storyline and OC characters. Everything else belongs to Ms. Meyer. Thank you so much, Galileya, for being the first to comment. Ciao~

Chapter two : A Weeks Time

Edward hadn't shown his face at school for a week. At first I was glad. My days were relatively pleasant. I had the lab table to myself. Was becoming close friends with Angela Weber. Talked to my brother and mother. Autumn said her first word to me on the line. "Cookie! " I cracked up. Belloto filled me in on what the band was doing. Our drummer's parents are moving to Kansas. The other members are looking to replace them.

The biggest news that I heard was that Phil got signed with this minor league team in Florida. They're moving to Jacksonville in a month. Renee gave me the address. Belloto was pissed. He hadn't had much a good week. He and his girlfriend broke up. The band would have to find a new singer, guitarist and drummer, then to top it all off he lost his DSi. I chuckled hearing his complaints. When he asked how things were going here, I lied. I told him school was great and that I was happy. Well is was the truth back then...but now, I feel bummed. My thoughts trailing off to Edward's disappearance. His family was there, but he wasn't. I began to feel more and more that his absence was all my fault.

I asked Charlie about the Cullens. Wanting to know his opinion over dinner. He gave me the longest speech in his life. Charlie hated how the people in this town ridiculed the Cullen and Hales. He felt it was a great honor to have Dr. Cullen working in their little hospital for pay far beneath his worth. I listened to him his tellings of how many lives the doctor either saved or improved. How he's a devoted man and a great father. His kids never giving him an ounce of trouble. So it's just the issue of the small town's views on a young married couple adopting five teens which four are dating under the same roof. I didn't ask anything more about the family. If Charlie felt this strongly about them then there wasn't anything wrong with them.

I was getting ready for school. Charlie had to leave for work early today. I wore a crisp white pin stripped dress shirt, black vest and gray skinny jeans- with a pair of all black Chucks. I rolled up the sleeves to my forearms, my right arm's inked sleeve showed. Crimson and white roses growing out of black thorned vines, snaking around crumbling skulls. The tattoo artist did a hell of a job on it. It reached all the way up to the right side of my chest. I wore a couple of black elastic bands on my left wrist and a thick leather band watch on my right. My hair is redyed. Streaks of grayish-white in the bangs only. I just parted it down the right temples' side letting the rest fall over my left eye. I didn't wear my lip or eye brow rings. Just silver phillip's head earrings. Eye liner around my eyes. I slipped a black fedora on and chose to wear my black wool peacoat. Today was turkey meatloaf at school, so I made a lunch. With my backpack's strap over my shoulder, I grabbed the flyer I made last night for band tryouts. I've written so many new songs, lately. I didn't want them to stay in my notepad. With Belloto's approval, I decided to form a band here in Forks. I'll still go by Lorelei but I decided that this band's name would be 'Canopy of Shadows'. I'll see if Miss Shelly will let me hang it on the bulletine board.

It's Tuesday. Cold. I drove to school- the monster has gotten used to an active life- and pulled into the parking lot. People greeted me. I didn't know all they're names, but I've began to feel comfortable here in Forks. Something I never thought possible. Mike and Eric have become the closest guy friends I've had here. Lauren and Jessica have stopped flirting with me. I wasn't the curiousity anymore. Just the Chief's son. Things were going fine.

Miss Shelly gave me the clear to hang up my flyer. Mike was with me as I did so.

"You and your brother had a band back in Phoenix? Awesome. Ever been on Youtube?" I punched the tac through the blue papered background board. "Nope. But if this one does well, I think I'll create a page," I replied. We walked to our classes. Him going off to his History class in the next building. Eric caught up with me as I rounded the corner to our class. Mr. Mason surprised us with a surprise pop quiz on Wuthering Heights. It was straightforward, very easy. During our five minute break, I told Eric about my rehersals. He promised to put an ad in the paper for me.

After Trigonmetry, Jessica was begging to join my band. She plays the triangle. The school was buzzing about the auditions. Angela is great at photoshopping, so she offered to take pictures of the group once I got the members. All and all, things were going well. Until we walked out the building to lunch. The air was full of swirling bits of white. I could hear people shouting excitedly to each other. The wind bit at my cheeks and nose. I held onto my hat gazing up at the clouded skies.

"Wow," Mike said."It's snowing."

"Ew." Snow. There went my day. I looked at the little cotton fluffs that were building up along the sidewalk and swirling erratically past my face. I'll have to drive carefully home.

Angela, Jessica, Eric and Mike looked at me. "Don't you like snow?" Angela asked.

"No. It only means it's too cold for rain." I held up my backpack as a shield continuing,"Besides, I thought snow was suppose to come down in flakes- each uniquely different and all that. These just look like the ends of Q-tips." She and Jessica slipped pass us, laughing.

"Dude. Haven't you ever seen snow fall before? Y'sound like an ol' fart," Eric chuckled. I rolled my eyes. "Sure I have," I replied. He balled some up throwing it at Tyler. "TV doesn't count, man," he ran off with Tyler screaming profanities after him.

Mike threw his arm around my shoulders. He's been doing this. Being touchy. I would politely dodge his attempts whenever I could. "Don't worry Arizona. We'll teach you to love it. You'll grow to love a LOT of things here in Forks," he chuckled, deeply. I ducked out of his arm. Mike is a heterosexual, who's curious. I've seen them before. Boys who aren't sure if they're gay or not. Secretly checking out a guy. Being overly chummy. He's been doing this with me. Mike's a good guy but I don't see him as nothing more than a friend. "I doubt that, man," I replied, moving quickly away. Somebody chucked a ball at his head.

Right before a freshmen hurled one at me, I slid in the cafeteria. I blew out a breath of relief, heading towards the table. Half of the students were outside playing. My table was near empty- Ang and Jess were sitting picking at the lobe of fowl smelling meat. I flopped in the chair at the head of the table, frowning. "Your bag looks like it's been through hell! Who hit you?" Jess giggled. I pulled out my brown lunch sack-thankfully it's dry. "Those are the debris of flying balls. But a freshy did try to hit me." Angela dropped her fork. She looked out the large windows pointing at the kid who tried to hit me. " Is that him?" she asked. I nodded. She bounded out her seat, yelling a was falling out her chair, laughing.

"Who's that?" I pointed at the kid- who was now being yelled at by Ang.

"Bruce Webber. Ang's cousin. His snowballs are always 'special'. Filled with some animal's turd."

I grimaced. Another reason to hate the mush. I brought my homemade sandwich to my lips, looking around the room. Jess idly texting away, talking about things she could offer to my band. I ignored her, eatting. Like I've done religiously since coming to this school- I glanced over at the Cullen/Hale table. My eyes widened after counting the heads. Five heads.

Five.

Sitting at their table, laughing. Emmett, Jasper and Edward all had their hair saturated with melting snow. Alice playfully ruffling Jasper's. Rosalie leaning away from Emmett. He shook his head like a dog. Water droplets flying in the air. He gave Edward a noogy, which in turn Edward threw some remaining hunk of mush from his head in his face. They were enjoying the snow, just like everyone else- only they looked more like a scence from a movie than the rest of us. Delight radiating from their small group. But...they looked different. Different than my last scrutiny- especially Edward. I examined them...or should I say him- closely. His skin was less pale, I decided- flushed from the snow fight- the circles under his eyes much less noticeable.

But there was more. Something much more.

I stared at him. His hair damp and disheavled. Alice pointing at his sweater's duo collar neck. He fixed it, smiling slightly. He dressed rather mature. A wine colored duo collared sweater- the second collar black. Black regular fitted jeans and black Skecher- the Alley Cats. I own a pair myself. Again, his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. A brown banded watch on his wrist.

"You checking out Alice and Rosalie again?" Jessica huffed. At that precise moment, Edward's eyes flashed over to meet mine.

I lowered the brim of my fedora. I swore in that instant our eyes met, I realised there wasn't any hostility in his eyes. They weren't harsh or unfriendly as they had been a week ago. I tipped my hat up some to see him staring at me curiously. His perfect left eyebrow arched.

"You need to give it up. Those girls aren't interested. There ARE other girls who would gladly go out with you. Ones who aren't full of themselves," Jess remarked. "The Cullens don't like don't notice people because they're so high on their pedistool. Expecially that Edward. No one here's good enough for him." I rested my chin in my palm, fixing my hat with the other. Knowing the animosity she felt for him can be the result of many rejected attempts on her part. I smiled. Edward didn't like her. Didn't want her. "So...when are your tryouts?" she asked.

Mike and the others joined us right after. They laughed about their epic snow war. I didn't look at their table throughout lunch. Just laughed and talked with my neighbors. A girl came up to our table- named Hilary- she asked if she could try out for my band. She told me she played bass and guitar. She was young. Fifteen no doubt. I gave her the details of when rehersals were. Eric wrote it down, too- for the ad. "No gym today! Who's up for another war?" Tyler yelled.

"Why's it canceled?"

"Leaking pipe in the ceiling," Mike replied. "They got to take care of it before the water freezes."

I'll take that period to lounge in the music room. Play some songs acoustically.

Mike begged me to join the war but I declined. I threw away my scraps and walked out the cafeteria with Angela. Mike acting as our bodyguard. A sucky one. He got hit by seven balls. We went to class, him being the wettest in class. My table was empty. My fluttering stomach stilled. I slipped off my coat- folding it and slipping it in my bag behind my binder- and got out my notebook and textbook. Sitting my fedora in my lap, I doodled withering roses on the first sheet in my notebook.

I tensed but continued on when I heard the seat beside me move. I heard him placing his items on the desk, softly.

"Hello," said a quiet, musical voice.

I looked up, stunned that he was speaking to me. He wa sitting as far away from me as the desk allowed, but his chair was angled towards me. His hair was dripping wet, disheveled. Bronze locks falling into his ridiculously long lashed eyes. The same shade of his hair, too. He looked like he'd just finished shooting a commercial for hair gel! His dazzling face was friendly- but shy- a little smile on his flawless lips. His eyes careful and calculative.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. "I didn't get a chance to properly introduce myself last week. You must be Bela Swan." I chewed my lower lip nodding. His beauty made my head feel fuzzy. His polite deep voice, alluring. I went back to my doodling." You are starting a band? Do you sing or play?" he asked.

"You were gone," I murmured. Why? I'm not certain. His disappearance shouldn't make me feel so low. It did, though. "You were mad that I sat here and tried to get Miss Shelly to get you out of here," I glanced up at him, continuing. "So why are you now trying to be nice to me?"

A fraction of a second, I saw deep sorrow in his eyes. Sorrow that couldn't belong to a teenage boy. An old man who's weary of the world, yes- but a boy. "I'm sorry. I wasn't well that day. I had...things on my mind. I didn't mean to be so rude to you. The changing of the class was simply me trying to get out of Bio. I hate the subject. As for my absence...I had to resolve my problems. Please forgive me if my sudden disappearance caused you any whelm, Bela," he explained. The sincerity in his eyes and words were beseeching. The way his lips formed my named sent shivers down my back.

"S'kay. And I do both. Sing, play piano and play guitars- acoustic and electric. I'm starting a band, because I've written so many songs in my time here. I'd like to perform them. My one back home has disbanded, so I'm looking for talents in Forks," I said. He smiled crookedly. The right side rising higher than the left. "Good luck with your search. I'd love to hear you sing...music is my favorite past time," he chuckled at some inside joke. I blushed looking away. My fingers rolling the wooden number two pencil on the desk. "What're your genres? Favorite genres- I mean."

"Classical is without a shadow of a doubt is first on the list. The rest have simply grown on me. Rock; soft and some heavy, R&B, and most assuredly, Jazz. Yourself?"

He talked differently from todays youths. Poised, polite and litterate. I smiled up at him saying,"Anything. Even country. I love music, poetry and words. I love art. Expression is what I love. Anything that defines." He blinked a few times. His smile widening. "As do I," he whispered.

Mr. Banner came in the room, starting class- damn timing. Today we are doing a lab project. The slides in the box are out of order. Working as lab partners, we are to seperate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly. Books are allowed. If caught with an open text you'll recieve an automatic F. Harsh. In twenty mintues he will be coming around to who had it right. Luckily, I've done this lab back home. The teacher there wasn't as strict. He even gave a prize to the one's who finished first. A golden onion...

"Get started," Banner commanded.

"Would you like to start or shall I?" Edward asked. He smiled that dazzling crooked grin. My face flushed. Throat dried. "Y-yeah," I choked out. "I'll start...go...first, yeah." He chuckled, sliding the scope to me. I felt my face burn. As I've done this lab before, so I wanted to show off a little. I snapped the first slide into place under the microscope and adjusted it quickly to the 40X objective. I studied the slide briefly, my assessment confident. "Prophase."

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked as I began to remove the slide. His hand caught mine, to stop me, as he asked. His fingers were ice cold, like he'd been holding them in a snowdrift before class. But that wasn't the reason why I jerked away- it was the spark. When he touched me, it stung my hands as if an electric current has passed through us. "I'm sorry," he muttered, quickly retracting his hand. I looked down at mine. That spark...it sent my heart haywire. I licked my lips and weakly, joked, "That's why moms say to wear mittens when it snows." I glanced over at him. That sorrow was back in his eyes, but mixed in that sorrow was a disgust.

He continued, however, to reach for the scope. I watched him, still staggered- but moreso sympathetic. Edward had a pain lying dorment in his heart. I could see it in his eyes. He examined the slide for an even shorter time than I did. "Prophase," he agreed. I scrawled the answer on the first space on the worksheet. "I'll do the second one," he murmured, swiftly switching the first slide for the second. Again he took a quick look through the eyepiece. My hand poised over the worksheet.

"Anaphase," he said.

I kept my voice indifferent. "May I?" That crook appeared again, pushing the scope to me. I looked through the eyepiece and blew out a sigh. I leaned back, nodding. He had the worksheet now. I noticed how elegant his script was. Usually I had the loopiest hand writing, but his exceeded mine. Both of our writing ledgible. His more finer- as if written with a quil. Mine a bit bolder. I reached in the box and exchanged slide two for three. "Interphase," I announced. "Want to take a look?"

"I trust your judgment," Edward replied, writing the answer down.

We were the first ones done. I could see Mike and his partner comparing two slides over and over again, and another group descreetly sneeking peeks in their text book under their desk. We were both quiet. He was looking out at the snow. It isn't falling as heavy as before. Hopefully by the end of school it'll stop. I began to doodle in my notebook, humming lowly. I have a tendency to do this when it's quiet. Hum soft nameless tunes that may one day become a song.

"I didn't see you participating in the snowball wars," he whispered. I couldn't shake the paranoid feeling that this was forced small talk. Like he heard what Jessica said during lunch- about he and his family not liking anybody. I would be the proof that they did indulge with other outside their family. "I don't like snow. Throwing mushy-wet balls isn't my idea of fun," I replied. Glancing at him through the corner of my eye, I saw the Adonis leisurely resting his chin in his open palm. "You don't like the cold?" he asked.

"Wet cold," I corrected.

"Forks must be a difficult place for you then. Why choose to live in the coldest and wettest place in the Continental U.S?"

I focused on the roses on the paper. "Is there a bad reason?" he whispered. I sighed, closing my notebook. "Depends on your beliefs. I-it's complicated," I murmured. I chewed my lip, turning my head to face him. Edward watched me so intently. Like I were the only thing in the room. "My mother remarried." He tilted his head some. Eyes narrowing a bit. "There isn't any complexity in that, Bela. When did this happen?" I laid my head down on the desk, drumming my fingers on it.

"Last May," I replied. My voice sounded depressed. I tucked some of hair behind my ear, avoiding his gaze. "You don't like him?" he surmurised. I despise the man. Hell would be to good a place for him! But I try to see the possitives about Phil. There were plenty, too. He loves my mother and their daughter. Even when he openly showed his distaste for my sexuality, Phil help provide. He made sure there was food in the fridge, we were all healthy, and the house was in good repair."It isn't for me to like or hate him. It's my mother's job." My eyes flickered up to his.

Edward's brow furrowed, again. Hard in thought this time. He searched my face, saying, "That doesn't explain why you're here." I couldn't fathom why his interest, but he continued to stare at me with penetrating eyes. As if my story was somehow vitally important. My story is quite common, actually. Many teen are kicked out of their family's home after coming out. He still stared at me, waiting. "My presence back home caused alot of fighting- arguments. My mother left in the middle. My twin brother standing up for me...when Phil really didn't have anything against me. Then there's my half baby sister. I-I couldn't stay there anymore. The root of division." His eyes darkened at this. "So your mother sent you here to placate her husband?" he asked.

I chuckled. "You don't know Renee. No...no...Renee- my mother- she and my brother begged me to stay. He gave up but she's still waiting for me to change my mind and come back home. I sent myself here."

He blinked. Incomprehension still on his glorious face. "I don't understand," he admitted, and seemed unnecessarily frustrated by that fact. A cute sight. I smiled gently at him. "When the root of trouble is in your life, you'd get rid of it. Wouldn't you? My mother has always had my brother and I in her life. Phil is apart of her new life, now. I could have stayed...but I would have been unhappy. Me leaving is sad for her now, but she's got her husband, my mirror image brother and a baby to make her happy again. 'Sides, I'm taking this opportunity to be with my dad. I know he misses having his sons around- having been taken from him when we were young. This is a new chapter in our lives as father and son. Getting to know each other a bit more. So it's all a win win situation." Edward's eyes softened. He turned to me a little more- no longer so far away at the edge of the desk. "But you're unhappy? I can see it...That doesn't seem fair."

I laughed without humor. "Hasn't anyone ever told you, Edward? Life isn't fair." His face voided of any emotion. He ran his fingers through his wild hair sighing. "I believe I have heard that somewhere before- yes," he said dryly. Then his eyes met mine again. "But however you wish to handle the situation, I see you're only putting up a good show. You're really suffering, and you don't want anyone to know." I turned my head over, staring at our neighbor's table.

"Am I wrong?"

I didn't reply. If I did, it'd probably sound like I wanted to cry.

"I didn't think so," he said smugly.

Mr. Banner came around collecting our work. He came to our table taking the sheet. He looked it over asking if I actually did any of the work. Edward defended me, by telling him I identified three of the five. Banner wasn't buying it. He asked if I had done this lab before. I explained that I did- with whiefish blastula. He went on his way, mumbling something under his breath. I refused to look at Edward anymore. I played with the rim of my hat, frowning.

"Have I angered you?" he asked. He sounded amused. I looked up at him, and sighed. I wasn't angry. Couldn't be angry at someone so perfect. "I'm annoyed at myself. You read me, easily. Just like my mom does. She always said my face was an open book. Which sucks, because my brother has the same exact one and can get away with a lot of things," I grumbled.

"On the contrary, Bela, I find you incredibly difficult to read," he whispered, genuinely. I blushed looking at him. He smiled widely, flashing a set of pearly white teeth. The bell rang. I rose from my seat, slipping on my hat. "Do you know where the music room is?" I asked. Edward had his brown button down, calf length wool coat on and his backpack's strap over one shoulder. He looked so unearthly in those simple little things. He combed his fingers through his hair, smiling. "Ah. I've forgotten about the gynasium's pipe. I could show you the way. It's vacant at this time- most of the students go to study hall or home when they have a free period at the end of the day. Follow me," he offered. I eagerly accepted earning another dazzling smile. I waved to Angela and Mike- who looked on begrundgingly at Edward- and told them I'd see them tomorrow. Edward held out the door for me when we made our way out the building. I smiled in thanks, walking along side him. Students watched us as if we had fell from the sky. Or rather Edward had just lost it. Am I really the first person he's ever talked to? "Tell me about your old band," Edward requested.

"Uh...well we were small. Known only throughout the vicinity of our school and neighborhood. My twin brother- Belloto- was the second guitarist andback up vocals. I was the first. We had a guy named Dean on bass and our drummer was named Simon. We sang at talent shows, school events, charities and stuff. We were called Pandora Cherished .We had stage names. Belloto was Amontillado- Poe's his favorite writer. Dean was Shadow and Simon, Raven," I supplied. I didn't tell him my name. Sure some people knew who Lorelei. Others ignored it. Didn't ask for an explanation. "What was your name?" Of course, Edward isn't like everyone else.

"Lorelei," I murmured. He stopped walking and looked down at me. "The German siren? Are you named after her because of your voice?" I blushed nodding. He chuckled starting back up his pace. "I am even more curious to know how you sound now," he whispered. My face flushed. I must look like a tomato by now.

We entered the music room. He told me to get settled while he talked to the teacher- Mrs. Carsette. I laid my coat across one of the plastic chairs and sat by bag on the floor. Sitting in the corner was a light wooded, acoustic guitar. I sat in the wheeled worn office chair that was pushed up against a messy desk, and picked up the instrument. Edward camed back inside. He removed his things and laid them in another chair. "Mrs. Carsette doesn't mind. She's a partisan of the arts." Yeah right. A student with his looks- Mrs. Carsette is a partisan of Edward. He sat beside me in an empty plastic chair. "You're staying?" I asked. He bit his lower lip, tilting it to the side. Dear God.

"Should I not? I was under the impression you'd let me listen...but if you rather-"

"No!" I exclaimed. He arched a perfect eyebrow, smirking. I coughed, averting his beauty. "No. I..ahem...I don't mind you staying. I just thought you'd have to be in another class or study hall." I looked back over at him to his eyes closed. A melodic nightingale's song- that was his laugh- filled the room. "I mantain an A average. Skipping won't harm my grades." He reopened his butterscotch eyes. "Did you get contacts," I blurted out. Stupid! His expression changed to a passive one. Hands tightening into fist. "No," he replied. He looked away from me at the door. I could have sworn they were black the last time I saw them. He wasn't saying anything. I strummed the strings- tunning them a tiny a deep breath I began to sing the verses of Heinrich Heine's poem; The Lorelei. My fingers strummed the haunghty melody I created and set the mood. To sing this song is greatly difficult, because it's short and the verses are direct. But I managed to. I never saw Lorelei as a monster like the sailors who knew of her tale. I sympathized her. To have faith in someone whom you gave your heart and soul to, only to be betrayed. I wouldn't kill myself over it, but she did. The young woman- once mortal- threw herself into a river in hopes of dying. Alas fate wasn't kind to her. She transformed into siren. Forever doomed to wallow in sorrow over her lover's betrayel, singing to all her woes. And from her lips. her beautiful song took the lives of many.

Edward was staring at me the whole time. His eyes melting my heart. My hand continued to play. Changing the melody to a slightly uplifted one. The strings were hypnotic. A dream- for which the song is. A song I wrote about the dream of an awaiting love. I closed my eyes, pouring out my deepest emotions for the melody's perspective. Once done, I glanced over at Edward.

His face was unimaginably serene. Eyes glistening behind stray locks of bronze. I looked away, blushing. Chewing my lower lip. I sat the guitar down, laughing nervously. "So you heard me. Aha...um...yeah...that's it," I mumbled. My knee rapidly rose up and down due to my arched tapping foot. "Do I make you nervous?" he whispered. I wrang my hands on my lap. I could feel him leaning closer. "Why do I unnerve someone with such a wonderful voice?" I felt the heat double in my face. I licked my dry lips, looking at anything but him.

"Bela?"

"Are you...gay?" I questioned him. I wanted to hear it from him. I wanted to be absolutely sure. This is the first boy-man-Adonis ! that I've ever felt this way for. What I wanted to feel in the past with those other guys. Edward cool index and thumb cupped my chin, turning it so that my eyes could meet his blazing ones. I breathed in his delicious breath that blew in my face with the two simple words I rejoiced hearing slipped from those full lips.

"I am."

I slipped out my chair. Landing on my butt and side. He looked down at me with wide eyes. A bubbling snicker then full laugh echoing throughout the room. I cursed under my breath. Dammit! I stood up just as the final bell rang and gathered my things. I tipped my fedora's brim to cover my eyes. "Bela?" he called. I didn't answer. I rushed out the room feeling like an utter fool. Yes, I fell. I do it more times than I can count. But falling in front of him shattered my confidence. As over dramatic as it sounds, I needed to leave. I wheaved through the crowds. Trying to reach the back door when someone grabbed my arm. Mike?

"Where's Cullen?" he asked. He grabbed me from the little area by the boy's bathroom doors. I pinched the bridge of my nose. " What do you want, Mike? I've got to get home," I sighed. Whatever he had to say could wait. He didn't open his mouth so I walked away. He ran and matched my pace. "Listen. Bela, this may come out wierd or not wierd to you. It's just...um-"we were standing beside my truck now, "are you...are you gay?" he whispered. I stared at his lowered head.

"What?"

"I don't actually KNOW any gay guys. 'Cept for Cullen but he's an ass. My friends wouldn't live it down but...I was wondering if you were. You don't seem to notice any of the girls- or guys for that matter. And you're well...you're way better lookin than any girl I've seen. Seriously, you're hot ! I just...am...curious-"

"And you came to me to see if I were gay. Then you'd ask me out and we start dating right?" I finished. He lifted his head, smiling. I leanded against my truck. He is curious. His baby blue eyes were so nervous. Cute in a naive way. "Mike. I am gay, but you're a newbie at this. I'm not looking for some confused boy. I want someone who's certain and will make me happy. And someone I know I could make happy. As for your offer...I'm going to decline. Not because I think you're ugly- you're a cute guy. It's just...I need to sort through some things" His smile widened.

"You think I'm cute?" he repeated. I slapped my hand over my eyes. "No. I get it. It's fine Bela. I'm not going to blab know small towns. Your secrets safe with me. But I'll do whatever I can to show you that I really like you. Bye," he ran off. I watched his retreating figure. What have I just done. He's pining over me. I'm pining over Edward. And Edward...probably thinks I'm not worth his time after that stunt. How did I get to be such a love sick puppy? I kicked my tires, hearing a clank nose. Oh great. Did I break something?

Around my tires were thin crisscrossed diamond shaped chains. Charlie had gotten up who knows how early to put snow chains on my truck. My throat tightened. Belloto and I were naturally born independant people. We cared for our mother, always. Did some things for each other but if the other didn't ask we didn't do anything at all. Charlie respected that. Throughtout my short stay here, I've come to being Charlie's caretaker. Cleaning the house, ordering groceries, cooking meals and seeing him off to bed or work. This unspoken concern from my father caught me off guard. I smiled to myself. He really does love me. My musings were cut short when I heard an odd sound.

It was a high-pitched, and it was fast becoming painfuly loud. I whirled around, looking up startled.

I saw several things simultaneously. Nothing was moving in slow motion- like the cheesy way movies have it. Instead, the adrenaline rush seemed to make my brain work much faster, and I was able to absorb in clear detail several things at once. Edward Cullen was to my right- standing six cars down from me, staring at me in horror. Mike was on my left- four cars down. About to jump in his, but frozen in a near sitting position staring at me, too. My eyes snapped back over to Edward's. His face stood out from a sea of faces, all the same frozen masks of shock. But of more immediate important was the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to the back corner of my truck, and I was standing between them. I didn't even have the time to close my eyes. I was going to see just how much damage the van was going to do to my body.

Just before I heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around the truck bed, something hit me, hard, but not in the direction I was expecting. My head cracked against the icy blacktop, and felt something sold and cold pinning me to the ground. I was lying on the pavement behindthe tan car I parked next to. But I didn't have a chance to notice anything else, because the van was still coming. It curled had curled gratingly around the end of the truck and, still spinning and sliding, was about to colliding with me again.

A low oath made me aware that someone was with me, and the voice was impossible not to recognize. Two long white hands shot out protectively in front of me, and the van shuddered to a stop a foot from my face, the large hands fitting providentially into a deep dent in the side of the van's body. Then his hands moved so fast they blurred. One was suddenly gripping under the body of the van, and something was dragging me, swinging my legs round like a rag doll's, til they hit the tire of the tan car. A groaning metallic thud hurt my ears, and the van settled, glass popping onto the asphalt- exactly where, a second ago, my legs had been.

It was absolutwly silent for one long second before the screaming began. In the adrupt bedlam, I could hear more than one person shouting my name. But more clearly than all the yelling, I could hear Edward Cullen's low, frantic voice in my ear.

"Bela? Bela, are you all right?"

"I-I'm fine." My voice sounded. Distant and raspy. I blinked a few times. The accident relaying in my head. I tried to sit up, and realized he was holding me against the side of his body in an iron grasp. I then became aware of the throbbing ache centered above left ear. I reached up to touch it- thanks to him letting me go. I winced when my fingers made contact. He pulled my hand away from the bump, warning me. "Be careful. I think you hit your head pretty badly." I nodded numbly. The cries growing louder. I looked at his concerned, innocent, and frustrated face.

"How in the hell did you..." I trailed off , trying to clear my head, get my bearings. "How did you get over here so fast?"

"I was standing right next to you Bela," he said, seriously. I opened my mouth but his pleading eyes disoriented me. "I was beside you, Bela. I pushed you out the way."

And then they found us, a crowd of people with tears streaming down their faces, shouting at each other, at us. In the crowd stood Mike. He looked at a lost to what to do. I felt dizzy, My head rocked. Edward sat me up slowly, calling my name. I heard him yelling at the other students. Mike yelling at him to move me away from the wreck. People yelling to get Tyler out the van. And Edward...Edward whispering to me to stay awake. "You were over there...by your car," I slurred. Everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Neither do I own it's orignal characters and storyline. OC characters and AU storyline is mine, though. Read and Review, please.

Chapter three: Ignored

I was laying on a stiff mattress. Beeping rhytmatically abstructed the silence. I opened my eyes to bright florecents, groaning. I repeatedly opened and shut my eyes to adjust them. After the seventh blink, I peeled them open and tried to sit up. My neck had been restrained by a neck brace. I ripped it off, throwing it to the floor. I snatched off the finger brace connecting me to the heart monitor and looked down at myself. Thankfully, no one stripped me of my clothes. Just my hat and coat.

I heard another beeping- indicating another person was in the room with me. Beside me was Tyler's sleeping form. His head was wrapped tightly with white bandages that were bloodstained. He looked a hundred times worse than I did. Why didn't they put a brace around his neck? His eyes fluttered opened. Darting around the room, landing on me. "Bela?" he gasped.

"In the flesh," I murmured.

"Bela, I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine, Tyler- you look like crap, though. Are you alright?"

As we spoke a group of nurses came to address his bandages. He ignored my question, going on and on about my near death experience. "I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast, and I hit the ice wrong...and shit!" He winced when the nurse started dabbing at his face. A woman bearing his resemblance ran in. She scolded him for cursing, and cottled him- crying that she almost lost her baby. He grumbled to her, his mother, telling her let go. He asked me how I escaped the accident.

The accident replayed itself in my head. Seeing Edward by his car one second, then saving me the next. "Edward," I murmured.

"Huh?"

"Umm...Edward pulled me out the way."

He looked at me confused. "Who?"

"Edward Cullen- he was standing next to me. He pushed me out the way." I hope my lie was convincing. I certainly didn't sound convincing.

"Cullen? I didn't see him...huh. Happened so fast, is he okay?"

"I think he is. I blacked out," I sighed.

My head was pounding. I groaned laying back on the mattress, listening to the nurses talk to Tyler and Mrs. Crowley. I chewed my bottom lip thinking about Edward. I knew I wasn't crazy. I might've blacked out, but I didn't hit my head hard enough to cause amenisia. What had happened back there? There was no way to explain what I seen. Correction, I could describe it. I just couldn't comprehend it. This isn't a movie or some comic book. This is real life. How could one person stop a crash of that magnitude with their bare hands! Rush out to save me when any other person wouldn't be able to make it over to me in time. Record time.

The nurses ushered me into a wheel chair. They told me I was ordered to receive X-rays for my head. I told them all I had was a headache and that I was fine, and I was right. No concussion. A small bump, that's it. I asked if I could leave but the nurse said I had to talk to a doctor first. So I was back on the bed with one foot dangling out of it. An arm resting over my eyes, the other over my stomach. Tyler's remorseful badgering appologies drifted to morphined sleep induced mumblings.

"Is he sleeping?" a musical voice asked. My eyes flew open. Arm snapping away.

Edward stood at the foot of my bed, smirking. I sat up slowly. Carefully eyeing him. The nurses were flabbergasted by his presence. So was Mrs. Crowley. She excused herself- something about a cup of water. The nurses following behind her. He glanced over at Tyler. "His head's pretty damaged but not to a great extent. He'll be returning to school in a couple of days." He smoothly moved over to sit on the edge of Tyler's bed, facing me. His smirk back on his face.

"So what's the verdict?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders. He leaned forward, gazing intently at me.

"The nurses say I've got to get the doctor's okay to leave. I'm waiting for one now...um...are you okay?" I whispered.

He tilted his head to the side. "Why wouldn't I be?" I frowned, glaring at him. "Because lifting a van with your hands is awfully stressful for the human body," I replied. He stiffened. Rising from his seat, he pulled the curtain, seperating Tyler and me. "Quite the imagination you have. Was I wearing blue spandex and red go-go boots, too," he forcibly laughed. He looked down at me. "I came to spring you," he whispered with a wink. "Normally you aren't release until a guardian comes but...I have my connections."

Then a doctor walked around the corner, and my mouth fell open. He was young, he was blonde...and he was handsomer than any movie star I'd ever seen. He was pale though, and tired-looking, with circles under his eyes. From his name tag, I read that this was Dr. Cullen. Edward's adoptive father.

"So this is the Chief's son," Dr. Cullen said in a remarkably appealing voice. He patted Edward's shoulder looking down at me."How are you feeling, Bela?"

"Fine," I said for what I hope to be the last time. Edward moved out his way, taking something from Dr. Cullen's hand. My fedora. Edward leaned against the wall with it on. I blushed, directing my attention to Dr. Cullen's medical procedures. He looked over my X-rays, ruling them to be good and asking whether my head hurt. I told him it only ached so he prescribed Tylenol to dull it.

"Well, your father's in the waiting room- you can head on home, Bela. But if you start to feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight, you come back to the hospital immediately. Understood?" I nodded, saying my thanks to Dr. Cullen. He began scribbling on my file's chart. "Doctor? Can I go back to school?" I asked. An attentive Charlie isn't what I want to be subjected to. Dr. Cullen cocked his head to the side, scratching his chin. "I'd rather you took it easy," he replied.

I glanced over at Edward. "Does he get to go to school?"

"Someone has to spread the miraculous news of our survival. I am rather good at recounting events," he said smugly.

Dr. Cullen coughed, clearing his throat. "Actually, most of the school is in the waiting room." He went over to examine Tyler. I clutched the mattress' sheets groaning. "Oh God, no," I moaned. He glanced at me over his shoulder. "Do you want to stay?" he asked. Hell no! I threw my legs over the side of the bed and hopped off, quickly. A bit to quickly. I staggered a bit. Dr. Cullen caught me, looking concerned. I assured him I was fine and stood up straight. He smiled saying, "You were extremely lucky."

I looked over at Edward, fixing my vest. "Lucky your son happened to be standing next to me," I amended. From the corner of my eye I saw how his father suddenly occupied himself with Tyler's papers. "Oh, well, yes," he agreed. He looked down at Tyler then walked closer to his bedside, checking his cuts. My intuition flickered; the doctor was in on it. With the doctor's back turned, I moved to Edward's side. Reclaiming my hat, I slipped it on, whispering, "Can we talk for a minute?" He took a step away from me, jaw clenched. "Your father is waiting for you," he spoke through his teeth.

I snuck a peek at Dr. Cullen and Tyler. "I'd like to speak with you alone, if you don't mind," I pressed. He glared, and then turned his back and strode down the long room. I nearly had to run to keep up. As soon as we turned the corner into the a short hallway, he spun around to face me. "What do you want?" he asked, sounding annoyed. His eyes were cold.

His unfriendliness intimidated me. My words came out with less severity than I'd intended. "You owe me an explanation."

"I saved your life- I don't owe you anything," he replied.

I flinched back from the resentment in his voice. "I saw you! You stopped the van from crushing us...you were over by your car! A long way from where I was parked...y-you came out of nowhere and pushed me. Saved me," I argued. "Tyler didn't see you. He didn't see you push me! The van was going to crush us- you stopped it, leaving dents in it. The thing would of crushed my legs but you stopped it. You're not hurt at all!"

He was staring at me incredulously. But his face was tense, defensive.

"You think I lifted a van off you? Wow. How hard did you hit your head, Bela," his tone questioned my sanity, but it only made me more suspicious. It was like a perfectly delivered line by a skilled actor. My jaw was tight, I merely nodded once. Edward stepped closer to me. Leaning some, to stare directly into my eyes. I looked him right into them, frowning.

"Nobody will believe you. You do realize how absurb you sound," his voice held an edge of derision to it. Believe me? My jaw slackened. "I wasn't going to tell anyone, Edward." Surprise flitted across his face. He backed up a bit, shaking his head from side to side. "Then why does it matter?" he asked.

Why does it matter? I'm not the type of person who needs to know everything about everyone. I'm not some curious cat in a stranger's yard. "Be- Why did you even bother?" I demanded. "I mean, it's clear you don't want to anyone to know what you can do! Why risk it all just to save me?" I manuevered around him, saying,"I won't tell anyone. I hate lying to people I care about...but I'll keep my mouth shut, Edward. Okay?" His foot steps echoed behind me. He grabbed my arm, gently. His lips near my ear. "I saved you...because I wanted to." His grip loosened. I made my way slowly to the exit at the end of the hallway. The waiting room was more unpleasant than I feared. It seemed like every face I knew in Forks was there, staring me. Charlie and Miss Shelly rushed to my side; I put my hands out.

"There's nothing wrong with me," I assured them. I was in no mood for chit chat. Dad saw this, thankfully. He pried me from Miss Shelly's embrace and led us through the glass door. Miss Shelly went to her car after giving me a one sided hug. Charlie went to bring the cruiser around. I saw some of my friends through the waiting room glass windows. Waving sheepishly at them. They all hurried out the door- Mike in the lead- to me. I told them I was fine. That Dr. Cullen ruled me in better condition than Tyler. Lauren went back inside after finding this out. I guess with all the flirting, he was still her number one guy. I calmed down Jess with Ang's help. The girl had a death lock around my waist. When she finally let go, I could breathe. Charlie pulled up, finally. I bade my friends a goodbye then climbed inside the cruiser.

We drove in silence. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts until I barely knew Charlie was there. I could still feel Edward's breathe on my ear. My fingers brushed it, feeling the tingle go down my spine. Damn it. I said I wasn't curious...but he did lift a van! I'm not going to blab it to anyone else. I just...I just want to know how he did it. How could he do it? I still couldn't hardly believe the bizarre thing I witnessed.

"Um...you'll need to call Renee." He hung his head, guilty. We were just now parking in the driveway. I was appalled.

"You told mom!"

"Bell picked up the phone...so he told her."

I slammed the cruiser's door a little harder than necessary on my way out.

Belloto and mom were in hysterics, of course. I had to tell them over thirty times I felt fine before they calmed down. Mom begged me to come- to go with them to Jacksonville. Her pleas weren't hard to resist, surprisingly. I refused each time. Belloto even begged me to come. I reminded him in our father's native language- Italian- why I couldn't live there anymore. It annoyed our mom when we switched languages on her. He hung up on his end leaving the conversation between Renee and I. We argued for a while. My resolve unwavering. I hung up drilling it into her head that I was staying.

This was wrong, I know. I wasn't as eager to escape Forks as I should be, as any normal, sane person would be. I was consumed by the mystery Edward presented. And more than a little obsessed by Edward himself. I wanted him...truly desired him. A beautiful, angelic walking riddle. One that against my better judgment, I wanted to solve. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

I decided I might as well go to bed early that night. Charlie continued to watch me, anxiously, and it was getting on my damn nerves! I stopped on my way to grab three Tylenols from the bathroom. They did help, and, as the pain eased, I drifted to sleep.

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

In my dream it was dark, and what dim light there was seemed to be radiating from Edward's skin. I couldn't see his face, just his back as he walked away from me, leaving me in the matter how fast I ran, I couldn't reach him. I called his name but he didn't turn to answer me. Troubled, I woke in the middle of the night and couldn't sleep again for what seemed like a very long time. After that one night, Edward had been in all of my dreams, but always on the periphery, never within reach.

The month that followed the accident was uneasy, tense, and, at first, embarrassing.

To my dismay, I found myself back in the center of attention, which felt worse than being the arriving Emo, for the rest of that week. Tyler was repetant of the accident but respected my needed privacy. He and I never really talked one on one. It'd have to be a group around us. The accident changed that, some. He still wasn't all to chummy. Mike on the other hand was impossible. A love sick, over-bearing Golden Retriever. He followed me between classes- Jessica in tow. She's my "nurse". Yeah...

The two worried over me, constantly. It drove me crazy. Talk about the band wasn't on anyone's mind anymore. No, I was the kid who escaped death! An angel was looking out for me. Which always made me think of Edward.

Edward. No one seemed concerned about him, though I explained over and over that he was my hero- how he had pulled me out of the way just before I was nearly crushed, too. I tried to beconvincing. Jess, Mike, Eric and everyone else always commented that they didn't even see him there till the van was pulled away. My response, "Meh. He was there. Guy saved my life...you probably didn't notice him 'cuz of all the time you've spent ignoring him and his family." They settled on that being the logical explaination. How small minded are these people? Sure, I admit that I'm a bit more aware of him then others, but...you'd let his appearance slide under the rug that fast?

People weren't surrounding him for his first hand account. They avoided him as usual. The Cullens and the Hales sat at the same table as always, not eatting, talking amongst themselves. None of them, especially Edward, glanced my way anymore. We would sit during Bio, he pushed his his seat as far as he could from me. He would seem completely unaware of my presence. Only now and then, when his fists would suddenly ball up- skin stretched even whiter over the bones- did I wonder if he wasn't quite as oblivious as he appeared.

I wasn't worth saving. He didn't wish he had pulled me from the pathe of Tyler's van. I was sure of it. The day after the accident, I tried to talk to him. That wasn't happening. We went from greetings to uncomfortable silence.

Today is Saturday. Charlie had been watching me as of lately. Not because he was worrying about the after math of the accident but because I've been acting depressed. I haven't even been writing songs, reading, or doing much of anything. I haven't even been calling my mom and brother as much. Just been a robot, really.

Charlie went out a while ago. I was taking this time to clean up, make a grocery list and household mandatories list. It was after eleven. I was dressed but didn't do much to myself. Just threw on a fitted white shirt, red plaid street pants and all black Chucks. My hair is plain dark brown, straight and combed back. It's gotten longer. Resting on my shoulders now. I rather like the length. Don't plan on cutting it, either. My ears had simpe silver hoops in them. Usual stud in my brow and hoop in my lip. I don't like going long without my jewelry or else the holes will close.

The front door opened. I got up to greet my father, stopping when I made my way to the living room. There stood my twin brother, Belloto. Like me, his hair was resting on his shoulders and combed back. He was holding two bags in each of his hands. "Why aren't you at home with mom and Autumn?" I asked. He rolled his shoulders, chuckling dryly. "Dad's right. You haven't been paying attention to what's been going on. Didn't get my e-mail, Bela?" he asked. He took a seat on the couch, Charlie in the recliner and me beside Belloto. "I'm sorry. Things have been on my mind lately...sorry. What happened?" I asked.

"Phil kicked me out." I noticed Charlie was to quiet. Looking over at our father, I saw him glowering at the floor. I turned my attention back to my brother. "He kicked you out? Why? You're not gay," I said. Belloto shrugged. "Don't mean nothin'. Phil was talking shit about you to his new buddies. I held my tongue like you wanted. Hoping maybe mom would step in to say something...when she didn't I confronted her. Wanted to know what her deal was," he explained. I got up from my seat, pacing the room. "You shouldn't of said anything Bell!"

"The hell I shouldn't! Look, Renee may have had his kid, but she had me and you FIRST! I want her to be happy and all that, but happiness can't be won if it's at the expensive of another's. Phil is a narrow minded ass. Mom's made it pretty clear who she cares for more. She hasn't once stuck up for you!"

"That's because she loves him! I'm fine with it," I argued. He and Charlie glared at me.

"Son, I respect you for putting your mother before yourself. But as your father, I draw the line," Charlie murmured. He stood up walking towards me. "Renee is a good woman. I know that to be true, but her choices aren't. Placing her own needs over your's is wrong. Allowing that bastard to talk about you isn't right. The children should come before the parent, always. Never the other way around. You coming here...son I know it wasn't so you could spend more time with me. You hate Forks. You're just trying to make Renee's marriage easier...and I don't like it. You're hiding who you really are here. I can't continue on and let you suffer like this." I looked down at the floor, fighting back tears. "I want you to be honest. I want you to try and make what's best for you here...at least until you graduate. By then you'll be free to face the world as who you truly are! And your brother and I will support you all of the way."

I looked into my father's eyes. He hugged me tightly, then turned to Belloto. "I'm more than proud of you, but next time; don't break your stepfather's nose." My eyes widened. Belloto was laughing, happily on the couch. Charlie surpressed a laugh as well. "That's why he kicked you out?" I accused.

"That and the mention of a restraining order...but blah! I got bored living there, anyway. So Forks is going to have to get used to the Swan twins," he said.

After helping Belloto get settled, Charlie left to get him signed into the school and for work. I was greatly disappointed in myself. I didn't know Charlie had refurnished Bell's bedroom, too. I vowed then and there to get back on track. Forget Edward! It's none of my business how he lifted the van. I'm grateful to him for saving my life. Other then that, if he wants to ignore me then so be it. I have my brother, my father and friends. That's all I need.

"Brought our guitars and your keyboard. How's the search for bandmates," he asked. We were getting ready to go run errands. "Not great. The accident postponed rehearsals," I replied. He buttoned up his leather jacket and winked at me, smirking. "Rehersals? Pft, we're scouting. Music classes can open doors, brother. We'll find our bassist and drummer. Along with something new! Violinist, cellolist and saxphone players! The freaking works," he proclaimed. I snagged my fedora heading out the door. "Sounds like a plan," I laughed.

"Bela? That's your car? What the fuck?"he exclaimed.

Monday morn came. Belloto's presence really uplifted my mood. I still dreamed of Edward, but waking up to see my brother made it all okay. Yesterday, Jess called asking me out to some dance. She said that every March, the school holds a spring dance. It's in three weeks. I told her I had to think about it. Belloto complained about it. He didn't see why I was hiding it. He said I should come out already. Since he's here, he'll handle anyone who has a problem with my sexuality. I told him I needed time and made him respect my wishes.

I redyed my hair white, layered black underneath. I liked the ghostly look it gave me. I shadowed my eyes in black. My outfit was casual but planned. A crimson red fitted tee underneath a deep, vivid royal blue button down dress shirt. I left four of the top buttons undone, showing the shirt. I wore skinny black jeans that had a rip in the left knee and a pair of black five buckled boots. I chose to wear a chain connecting the dangling silver dragon's tooth in my first right ear hole to the one in my fifth light blue stoned stud earring in my fifth hole. The remainding three had small silver hoops in them. The other side mirrored the right- excluding the chain. I rolled my sleeves up, put on a silver pyramid buckle on both wrists and a few elastic bands on the left. Belloto traded his leather jacket for my pea coat.

"Ready kid?" my brother asked. He was standing in my doorway in a 3rd Rail brown tee shirt with a skull printed on the front with a gold front tooth, baggy blue jeans and some hightop Vans. His hair tied back in a ponytail. On his head was a plain black cap. Belloto only has four ear piercings. All of which have small gold hoops in them. His eloborate tattoo of screaming skeletons being chained in by snakes could be seen on his right forearm. His stretched all the way to the right side of his chest.

"Yep. I'm driving...after what you said about my truck, I'm not sharing," I grumbled. Belloto cracked jokes all weekend about my "Hunk of Crap". He laughed when it roared to life and snickered when it wanted to stall. I gave him the option of either shutting up or walking in the rain to school. He made the smart choice. So together, we climbed into my tank and headed to school- his first day.

I pulled into the parking lot. It's funny how he found the school's structure down right wierd. We climbed out as I said,"You'll get used to it. Small classes are pretty nice. No noisy crowded rooms." He met me at the end frowning. "No. It makes getting caught day dreaming easier, Bela."

Upon entering the main office, I nearly tripped. Edward was there with his sister Alice, looking over some papers. They're eyes flickered our way. Edward's widening some. Alice flashed a smile to which my brother returned. "Down boy. She's taken," I whispered. He scratched his chin, "I'm not shopping anytime soon, anyway. That last break up got me bummed." I pitied my brother. He really did like the last girl. I didn't understand why they broke up, but refrained from asking. He seemed pretty touchy about the topic. Miss Shelly squealed from behind her desk. She pulled us both into a hug. Glad to see her favorite boys together. My brother and I laughed at her excitement. She went over the schedule and map with Belloto while I purposely ignored the two Cullens in the room. I knew the feeling of Edward's gaze all to well. He watched me the entire time I was there. I gritted my teeth just to stop me from locking with those golden orbs. Once Miss Shelly dismissed us, I walked Belloto to his first class- which was English, too. "That guy was staring at you. He like you or something?" he whispered. I folded my arms across my chest, shrugging. "I dunno. Not interested, really. Here we are." I pushed him in the class before he questioned my rushed answer.

The rest of the day played smoothly. Aside from the constant invitions to the up coming dance by the girls. Belloto only had English with me. I told him I'd meet him at lunch- I showed him where that was before we went to our first class.

I walked through the cafeteria with Jessica on my arm. It was a good and bad thing. Good because none of the other girls could bother asking me. Bad because she was trying to persuade me to go. Complimenting my new hairstyle, my outfit, etc. Gossip about my brother attending the school spread like wild fire. I heard the whispers all day. Jessica and I stood in the lunch line, together when Ben came up behind us with Belloto.

"Dude! I thought he was you," Ben laughed.

"Naw. Easiest way to tell us apart is our style," Bell said. He eyed Jessica's arms wrapped around mine. A smirk tugging his lips. I cleared my throat loudly, telling him to get a tray. He complied whispering in Italian for me not to break the poor girl's heart.

Our table-mates made us sit side by side, analysing us. They gushed about how if I didn't dye my hair or dress differently, we'd been identical to a T. "We actually got different tattoos," Bell pointed out. The guys marveled his. Wanting one done on their arms, too. Thankfully, Angela got all the attention off us. Belloto whispered he already liked her for doing so. Mike came to our table last. He smiled brightly at me to which I shuddered. I averted his gaze, looking around the room in boredom. Making the mistake of glancing over at the Cullens and Hales. Edward was staring at me. His chin resting on his balled fist. Belloto nudged my arm. "Who are they?" he asked. Leave it to Jessica and Lauren to fill him in. Belloto took in they're information silently. I ate my peanut butter cookie, staring at the chattering girls. It was deja vu. Belloto yawned when they were finished. He turned to me speaking lowly in Italian, _"Small towns. I can see why you'd want to wait."_ I smiled at him. Jessica harped over what language we were speaking. When we said Italian she began to flirt unbashfully at both of us. The comment, "I've always been a two scoop lover." was thrown in. Disturbed beyond my limits, I said I needed fresh air. Belloto joined me...so did Mike. Together we lounged on the exit's steps.

"So Belloto...are you...y'know?" he started.

"No I don't know. What am I?" he asked, dismissively.

"Gay?"

Belloto looked me in the eyes, frowning. I sighed. "Mike is curious. He asked if I was and I answered. He's promised not to tell either," I mumbled. I knew my brother wasn't happy about this. He looked pointedly at Mike, growling nearly.

"What do you get out of keepin' your mouth shut, Newton?"

Mike swallowed a large lump in his throat. Trying to act tough, he said, "Nothing." Belloto arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"I don't get nothing...but hopefully your brother's respect and trust. As he said, I'm curious about it. H-he's really hot. No offense, but more attractive than you. I want to show that I'm not kidding when I say I want to be more than friends. That I'm a better choice than Cullen."

"Which Cullen? " he demanded, glaring at me. I leaned against the iron railing praying for a fire alarm or something to stop this.

"Edward Cullen. He's Bela's lab partner. And the only known gay guy in school. He 'n Bela were chummy in the beginning but now I guess he showed his true colors. The guy's a stuck up jerk. He's the one who saved him from the near accident last month, too," Mike informed him. That guy has officially lost points with me. Fortunately, God had mercy on me. The bell rang, right on time. I stood up, but Belloto grabbed my arm. "When we get home, I wanna know everything. Got it?" he hissed. I pulled my arm away, nodding wearily. I'm not telling him the whole truth about Edward. Just bits. No one would believe me if I told them HOW Edward saved me anyways.

Mike was quiet as he walked me to class, the uncomfortable look on his face a bad sign. But he didn't broach the subject until I was in my seat. He stood beside my desk- the class not yet called to order. Everyone doing his/her own thing. As always, I was electrically aware of Edward sitting close enough to touch, as if he merely an invention of my imagination. "Bela," Mike murmured so low I had to strain to hear. I looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Are you going to the dance?" he whispered. I laid my text book on the table. "Maybe. With my band I'm starting...singing for the school would be a great way to start."

"Oh! Cool...yeah...your band," he laughed. I noticed Edward's fist tightened. He tilted his head reflexively in my direction. "So...I'll see you then?" I looked back at Mike's red face. Wait...oh geez!

"Mike...you should ask Jessica or somebody. Matter a fact it is the GIRLS choice, remember? I haven't accepted any invites so if I don't have a band by then, I WON'T be going," I drilled. The flicker of disappointment in his eyes made me feel a bit guilty. I smiled, slightly at him. "Thanks though. I'm not into dances, anyway. Take the girl of your dreams." He mumbled under his breath, "Yeah...okay." A moment glare at Edward, Mike stressed, "There are better choices out there, though. Much better than Cullen." He went over to his table, shooting glares at my lab partner. Wonderful. I closed my eyes, pressing my fingers in my temples, trying to alieve the guilt and stress. Mr. Banner walked in, beginning a lecture. I reopened my eyes. And saw Edward staring curiously at me. That same familiar edge of frustration even more distinct now in those dark eyes.

I stared back. My head faced the front of the room, so I had to look out the corners to hold it. He didn't look away like all the times before. Instead, he continued gazing at me. Probing with such great intensity that my hands began to shake.

"Mr. Cullen?" the teacher called seeking ther answer to a question I hadn't heard.

Edward seemingly reluctant, turned his attention to the man, answering in ground certainty, "The Krebs Cycle, Mr. Banner." I looked down at my book- nearly slipping onto the floor- trying to regain my place. I couldn't believe the rush of emotion pulsing through me- just because he'd happeded to look at me for the first time in a half dozen weeks. What happened to forgetting about him? I've never been this way. No boy has ever had this level of influence over me. It was pathetic. Moreso unhealthy.

I tried very hard not to be aware of him for the rest of the hour. An impossible task. Sitting beside someone of that caliber. I settled on focusing all my energy on him not noticing I was aware of him. Hopefully, it worked. When the bell rang -at last- I turned my back to him, gathering my things. Unexpectantly, Edward hadn't made his swift escape.

"Bela?" His voice shouldn't have been so familiar to me, as if I'd known the sound of it all my life rather than for just a few short weeks. Slowly, unwillingly slow, I faced him. I looked at his too-perfect face. My expression was wary when I finally turned to him; his expression was unreadable. He didn't say anything. Just held my gaze.

"What? Are you speaking to me again?" I finally asked, an unintentional note of petulance in my voice.

His lips twitched, fighting a smile. "No, not really," he admitted raising his shoulder then letting them fall. I pushed my chair out, inhaling slowly through my nose, gritting my teeth. "Yeah. I've got class, Edward." His name leaving my lips sounded to pleasing to me. "If you've got nothing to say then stop wasting my time."

"I'm sorry." There it was again. That sorrow mixed in his eyes. This time leaking into his velvety voice. "I'm being very rude, I know. But...it's better this way, Bela. Really." His face may have been serious but his eyes had a bit of hesitance.

"I don't know what you mean," I sighed. I didn't know what any of this meant. What exactly is "this"?

"It's better if we are not friends," he explained. "Trust me...I know. This is all for the best, Bela."

Mike and Angela were waiting by the door. I rose from my seat, smiling down at him. "Trust you...ha. Y'know you brought this on yourself, right? You could be saving yourself all this regret. So no on the friends. Glad to know." I walked with my head held high out the door. Angela asked if I was alright. I looked over my shoulder to see Edward standing in the middle of the hall. "Never better," I replied. "I'm looking forward to gym. Need something to hit."

And boy did I hit. We were playing volleyball. Coach Clapp was amazed at how many points I scored. Truth be told, so was I. The game wasn't on my mind. I was replaying everything Edward said and lashing out my anger on the stupid ball. In the end my team won. Jessica- who was watching on the bleachers- glomped me. She squealed about how sexy I looked out there. I wasn't in the mood for pretending to care. I freed myself from her tiny arms and murmured about needing a shower. I had to be quick- Mike was looking for me. Naked isn't how I wanted him to find me. I ran out the locker room's emergency exit, rounding the corner to the parking lot. Belloto was waiting for me with Hilary and three unknown kids. "Lorelei," he sang in perfect high note. I approached the five. "Meet our bandmates. Official, too. I have music class with Georgia here. She introduced me to her baby sis, Hilary. Hil introduced me to Zack and Randy," he pointed the three out.

"I've tested them. All of them are good. Hil's a bassist but plays the sax in the school marching band. Georgia's got a clean voice and plays guitar. She's a quick learn on bass, too. Zack's great on drums and turn table, and Randy's a skilled violinist and knows his stuff about advertising. He's shown me his work on web pages he's done for wrestling fans and Afro Samurai followers. Says he can make us a site, too."

I smiled. "You guys busy? Can you gather your instruments and meet us at our house? I'll give you the address," I said. They agreed. Excitment dancing in their eyes. "Ok! Meet us at five," I told them. Belloto and I climbed into my tank, grinning. We've got our band!

"Tell me more about Edward Cullen."

Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own only this alternative plot and OC characters. Twilight is Stephenie Meyers' property.

Author's note: A short chapter. Hopefully it will be enough to suffice. Sadly, other priorities have surfaced. DAMN YOU OBLIGATIONS! yes...i have a problem =D

Chapter Four: Illicit

"Edward's a complicated guy. He pushed me out the way before Tyler's van crushed me. He's my lab partner in Bio. His father is the doctor that saw to me when they rushed me to the hospital. That's it."

I have just spent the drive home spilling everything I possibly could- without mentioning the bizarre fleet of strength on Edward's behalf. Belloto listened to it all, asking a question here and there. So here we sat in my truck, parked outside the house, staring through the windshield in silence.

"Why did you leave him in the music room?" he asked.

Banging my forehead on the steering wheel, I groaned. "I got embarrassed! I fell out the damn chair, Bell! Like an idiot!" I nearly yelled. Resting my head against the wheel after the sixth bumping, I looked over at him. "Bell. This guy...he gets under my skin. I'm never the person to act ga-ga over someone and all of the sudden Edward brings that side out of me! And at the same time, he makes me so angry."

He patted my shoulder. "What about the Newton boy?"

"What about 'em?"

"He's interested in you. It's obvious. I'd rather you date a guy who's into you then one who's playing mind games with you," he replied. "Have you given any thought to his offer? Go on a date- incognito of course. Make it look like you're two friends on a night out of town or somethin'. That Jessica girl asked him to the Spring dance after I shot her down. Make it a shopping trip for his suit if he goes."

I chewed my lower lip, indecisively. "It's your choice, Bela. Either let this Edward guy toy with you or try to find some happiness." I combed my fingers through my hair, nodding. He's right. Always is. We got out the car heading to the house. "But first things first. Finish our freakin' homework and kick start E.B.I," he cheered.

"E.B.I?"

"Eternal Blood Iris. Has a ring to it...chicks'll flock to see us." Laughing, we went inside. Charlie wasn't home. I'll start dinner at 6:30.

Belloto and I sat at the dining room's table, doing our homework. He did my math and I did his history. My mind dawdled on the situation my brother put out. I could ask Mike out. He's a nice guy. Sweet in a loyal dog kind of way. He doesn't make me feel confused- he doesn't make me feel anything, though. Still he offers a change from confusing moves Edward makes.

"It's better if we are not friends."

Were we ever friends? He acted interested in the past but...maybe it's like Belloto says. Mind type that plays around with other's hearts. Getting a sick joy from it...but then I remember that expression. That lonliness. He's so young yet that expression ages him so much. Like he's spent thousands of years without anyone.

Five minutes after five o'clock the doorbell rang. I greeted the three and led them inside. We first got to know each other. Knowing how we all stand on music. Belloto enjoys it, but he openly admits he doesn't want a career in it. Randy's the same way. He wants to be a web designer. The girls, Zack and I are the only ones wanting to become something in the industry. Belloto brought up the name of the band, wanting to know if they liked it. Hilary wanted to get a better understanding of it.

I like this girl.

After twenty minutes of brain storming, we agree on " Illicit". With that done, Belloto went upstairs to grab our instruments while I helped Zack set up his drums in the garage. This was a practice round. So we played a song we all knew; Poets of the Fall's Lift. Georgia played bass and sang back up. Hil and Randy's added take on sax and violin brought about a different sound to the song. Zack put his all in the drumming- straight from the soul. Belloto's, Georgia's and my voice blended perfectly. She has a sweet, innocent voice. His a bit deeper than mine, harsher. I felt thrilled performing with them.

It contined on like this until 6:20. They had to head home. "This is the band," I smiled. The girls squealed loudly. Before they left, I gave them each an extra printed copy of the songs I've written.

"Damn! These are great," Zack enthused.

"Thanks. I really would like for us to perform at the Spring Dance. Our first live performance... if you all can come over an hour each day, practice here and at home I think we can," I said, hopefully. Belloto and Georgia were sure that we could. Performing three songs at the very least. Hilary set up a dead line.

"We'll have until the seventeenth. Everyone should have the songs down by then. Will we br getting outfits? Identical or something?" she asked.

"Wear something dressy but comfortable to play in. You guys pretty much know how I dress. If you want, we can go to Port Angeles for clothes," I suggested.

They agreed. My brother and I saw our friends off, waving. "This is great," I grinned. He punched my arm, agreeing. "We are gonna show Forks a thing or two," he added.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Thank you all for the reviews. Please enjoy, and as always; I do not own anything. Aside from this alternative story line and OC characters, everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Thanks again, and please review.

Chapter Five: Blood

"I won't be home until really late, boys. A fishermen got mangled by some animal," Charlie said over breakfast. I sat my glass of orange juice down. "An animal? What kind?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. Dr. Cullen said it might've been a bear judging by the slash marks. What I wonder is how it drained all his blood."

"Doesn't bears usually eat people?" Belloto asked. Charlie rose from his seat, emptying his plate in the garbage disposel. "Usually. But don't you two worry. I'm on the case. We'll hunt the thing down. In the mean time, no going in the woods. Tell your friends so, too," he ordered. My brother and I cleared the tables answering yes in unison.

"Just so you be careful, dad," we said in unison. Charlie smiled at us. Reaching up to ruffle both our hair.

I pulled into the parking lot, deliberately parked as far as possible from the silver Volvo. I didn't want to face Edward when it wasn't necessary. Belloto and I got out the cab. He ran off to see his Spanish teacher about an upcoming project. I fumbled with my key. The ring fell into a puddle at my feet. As I bent to get it, a white hand flashed out and grabbed it before I could. I jerked upright. Edward Cullen was right next to me, leaning casually against my truck.

"How'd you do that?" I asked in amazed irritation.

"Do what?" He held my keys out as he spoke. As I reached out for it, he dropped it into my palm.

"Appear out of thin air."

"Bela, it's not my fault if you are exceptionally unobservant." His voice was quiet as usual- velvet, muted. I scowled at his perfect face. His eyes were light again today. A deep golden honey color. How do they change? Then I had to look down, to reassemble my now- tangled thoughts.

"You've formed your band?"

My eyes snapped up to meet his. I was going to ask how he knew about that, but stopped myself. This is Forks. The original Twitter network. Rocking from side to side on my feet, I looked back down at the paved ground. "I thought you were supposed to be pretending like I don't exist. The whole 'Not Friends' thing. Why are you talking to me?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

I sighed loudly. Looking back up at him, I said,"You don't get to do this, Edward. Play these little games. I don't have time for this." He tilted his head to the side. Looking confused. "When have I ever toyed with you, Bela? I came to ask if you wanted any help with your band? Investments or something...you're a talented singer and I'd like to see you properly share your talents."

My palms tingled- I wanted to hit something so badly. "Do you think this is funny?" I sneered. "You are toying with me! You fucking ass! One minute you're ignoring me. The next you tell me we can't be friends and now this? Investing?" I turned on my heel, walking away.

"Wait," he called. I kept walking. Rain beginning to fall. I pulled up my hood, sloshing angrily through the pouring water from the sky. But he was next to me, easily keeping pace.

"I'm sorry if it seems that way to you. I truely am, Bela. But please believe me, I've never meant to hurt you," he said as we walked. I snorted, unhumorously. "You're not. I know you regret Tyler's van not crushing me. Save yourself th-"

"I regret nothing," he fumed. "If anything had of happened to you...I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Yes, I said it would be best if we weren't friends, but I have never said I didn't want to be! Bela, I'm only thinking about your safety. You're different from the rest here. You and your brother are...but he isn't as unique as you. And you are definitely unique. You actions are nothing I've ever experienced." He bent his head some, laughing. His bronze hair matted to his face. I blushed seeing him lick his lips.

"Well thanks. Glad to have all that cleared up," I grumbled, sardonically. Edward combed his fingers through his wet hair, chuckling. He looked down at me through his impossibly long lashes. A smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "It would be prudent for you not to befriend me...but I'm tired of trying to stay away from you. "

His eyes gloriously intense as he uttered that last sentence, his voice low and smoldering. I couldn't remember how to breathe.

"Will you accept my offer?"

"Which one? The investment or friendship?"

He clicked his tongue, laughing. "Both, Bela Mieris. Will you accept?" I nearly choked on my tongue. Heat burning every inch of my face. "W-we don't need money," I started. That great sorrow reappearing. Contorting his face for a second.

I quickly blurted,"B-but I want to be your friend!"

He smiled briefly, and then his face became very serious. "You really should stay away from me," he warned in a low whisper. "I'll see you in class."

He walked off into the school.

I made my way to English in a daze. I didn't even realize when I first walked in that class had already started. "Thank you for joining us, Mr. Swan," Mr. Mason said in a disparaging tone. I flushed, hurrying to my seat. Belloto sent me a question stare when I passed his desk. I mouthed "Nothing" to him. I sat there in my chair, wet. Thankfully, I didn't wear any makeup today. When class ended Belloto and Mike waited for me at the door. The baby faced spiky blonde was excitedly telling us about the weather forecast this weekend. The rain would end Friday eve causing the clouds to break, and sunshine on Saturday. He invited us to come along on a beach trip down in La Push. We didn't give him a definite answer. Wanting to know if the other band members planned on going. If not, we'd be practicing all weekend. Besides, this is Forks. Rain or no rain, it'd still only be in the high fourties, if we were lucky.

By lunchtime, I was impatient and nervous as Belloto and I entered the cafeteria. I desperately wanted to see his face, to see if he'd gone back to his old ways. A cold, indifferent person that manifested since the day of the accident. Or if, by some miracle, I'd heard right this morning. That he no longer wanted to stay away from me. Belloto and I met up with Randy in line. The two talking about designing a website for our band. I murmured opinions on the idea, searching the room. My eyes going to his and his family's usual table.

Disappointment flooded through me as I counted four heads instead of five there. Had he gone home? My mood changing as I walked with my brother and bandmate. Was this morning a joke? Another mind trick? Suddenly, looking down at my tray of chicken taco, Mexican rice, and an apple; I lost my appetite. The lemonade should carry me throughout the remainder of the day. I just wanted to sulk. Like the hopeless love-sick sap I was.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Belloto said, finally breaking through my abstraction with his mentioned name. "He's not sitting with that family of his. Didn't Jessica say they always sat together?"

My head snapped up. I followed his gaze to see Edward, smiling crookedly, staring at me from an empty table across the cafeteria from where he usally sat. Once he'd caught my eye, he raised one hand and motioned with his index finger for me to join him. As I stared in disbelief, his smile grew wider.

"Does he mean you?" Belloto fumed. Randy had gone to sit with his friends. "No, Bela," he growled. I chewed my lower staring at my brother. His angry expression never wavering. "You're the one who said he liked to mess with your head. I thought you were going to ask Mike out! And don't forget...by sitting with him, you'll be coming out the closet," he whispered urgently. I hadn't thought of that. I looked back at Edward, only to see him approaching us. He flashed a dazzling smile. "Hello, I don't believe we've officially met. I'm Edward Cullen. You're Belloto, Bela's twin I see," he introduced himself to my brother. Definitely not a needed task but he did so anyway.

"Yeah that's me, jackass. What do you want with my brother?" Belloto asked. His expression may seem casual but his grey eyes were raging a storm of animosity towards Edward. If this were last week, I'd be happy but now I really wished to talk to him. To truly get to know Edward Cullen.

"I had questions about an upcoming lab assignment. Bela is a bit more advanced than I am, and I was hoping to question him during this time."

"Lucky for you I'm good at Bio, too. Let's sit," he said. I knew what he was doing. We'd have to make it seem like it's a leisure lunching- even if it's a rarity. A Cullen sitting with someone outside his family. A strange thing for anyone to behold. I sat down, watching Edward cautiously as Belloto pulled up a chair from a vacant table. Edward was still smiling despite my brother's insult. My heart thudded faster than normal. It was hard to believe someone so beautiful could be real. I was damn near afraid that he'd disappear in a sudden puff of smoke, and I'd wake up.

"What's your question?" Belloto interrupted our staring. He sent a warning glare my way. Edward folded his hands on top of the table. "I didn't ask your brother to sit with me because of schooling. I wanted to clear the air with him," he whispered. Belloto glared at him.

"I know that, dumbass. I'm not exactly blind to your motives. But listen here, my brother doesn't need someone like you in his life. He's just moved here, too. Just by sitting with you, he's risking everyone knowing he's gay."

"And I know this. I wouldn't have openly come at him. I can be subtle, Belloto. As for me not being the type of person to be in his life; I agree with you. I'm not the perfect person for him," Edward whispered. He took a deep breath then exhaled. "I have many private problems...ones I cannot discuss. Some minor ones I can," he explained.

He stopped talking. A frown forming on his lips.

"Bela? Belloto? Aren't you guys sitting with us? " Mike was standing at our table, glaring down at Edward. My brother stood up with his tray. "Naw. These lames gotta work out a prob their Bio teach wants them to handle. Somethin' bout a science experiment. I'm not in the mood for they're genius mobo jumbo," he feigned annoyance. "Bela, I'll see you later. C'mon Mike. Jess is probably missing her favorite toy. Looks like she'll have to make do with me." He pushed Mike forward giving me a second glance. "I'll see talk to you later, Mike," I called after they're retreating backs.

Edward and I sat silently. Him still looking down at the table with a frown on his face. I wanted to smooth the wrinkle out of his white brow.

"This is different," I attempted to restart the conversation.

"Well..." He paused, and then the rest of the words followed in a rush. "I decided as long as I'm going to hell, I might as well do it throughly.

I waited for him to say something more. Something that made sense. The seconds ticking by.

"You do know I don't have any idea what you mean?" I eventually pointed out. He blew out a sigh, nodding. His face quickly regained that smile as he changed the subject. "I think your friends are angry with me for stealing you. Your brother's isn't all to happy, either."

"They'll survive." I could feel they're stares boring into my back.

"But I might not give you back," he said with a wicked glint in his eyes. He looked over my shoulder for a second. "I'm tired of being good. Tired of staying away from you. I'm giving up...I'm just going to do what I want now, and let the chips fall where they may."

"You've lost me again."

"Yes...I always say to much when I'm around you. Spill my guts. Honestly, you've gotten more out of me than my family has in years," that breath taking crooked smile returned on his face. My face was blank, I know. Confusion clouded my mind. "You don't understand. Good, I'm counting on that to remain." He gestured to my food. " Eat. We want this to look like a simple conversation, do we not?"

I picked at the taco, grimancing. "I'm not sure I want to eat this," I confessed. He laughed softly. Gesturing to my apple this time. I peeled off the red fruit's sticker.

"So, in plain English, are we friends now?" I whispered.

"Huh...friends," he mused, dubiously.

I sat my apple down on my tray, glowering up at him. "So we're not. This is trick?" I accused. Edward arched his eyebrow. He drummed his fingers on the tabletop.

"Must you criminate me as some meleficent player? I haven't denied that we are friends," he countered.

"B-because...because you're different," I stubbled around the words to my true feelings. "Whether you mean to or not, Edward, your behavior is that of a...well to put it in my brother's terms- a jackass. I don't understand you. I want to hate you...ignore you just as you've done me. I've told myself to forget about you and has damn near accepted Mike's confession-"

"Newton has feelings for you?" he cut in. I bit a chunk out of my apple, glaring at my lemonade. "He seems to to think I'm being unpleasant towards you. An inner debate on if he should come break up our might beat him to it."

"My brother's only looking out for me. He wants to see me happy after everything I've been through," I murmured. Taking a smaller bite of my apple, I glance up at him. "I'm not like him. A strong backbone. He's always there to protect me, but I know that can't last forever. If I'm ever to be like him...I need to make right decisions."

"And despite my warnings you seem to feel my friendship is a right decision?" he whispered lowly. His golden eyes sparkling with an unnamed emotion. I swallowed the apple bits, nodding.

"We can try, Bela. We can be friends...but I won't say we will eat together again. Unless you openly come out or convince your group that you think I'm a good guy or something like that."

I nodded. This would seem strange on my behalf. Sitting with the known gay guy. "How long have you been...gay?" I asked.

"Oh it feels like a hundred years," he snickered. "Yourself?"

"Curious at fourteen. Came out at sixteen."

"Dated?"

"A few. You?" I asked a little to rushed. Edward's eyes grew distant. He closed them, a hollow laugh escaping his lips.

"One. First and only love. It didn't last."

"Why?" I asked.

He reopened his eyes. His golden pools pouring deep sadness. I felt a deep hate for the boy who hurt him so much. "Personal opinions on behalf of my father. Biological father."

"Jessica said you were adopted when you were a preteen."

"Stanley's information is somewhat misconstrued. I came to be with the Cullens when I was...sixteen. Almost making seventeen. My father wasn't understanding. In fact he hated me for falling in love with a boy. It didn't matter...the boy died. A car accident. So I've never dated again," he cleared his throat, regaining his smile. Though it didn't reach his eyes. "When you told me you left home,it was because of your stepfather, correct?"

"Partly. I did it more so to stop the argueing. My mother's happiness came before mine," I replied.

We lasped into silence. I chugged the last of my drink, screwing the cap on it. I ran my fingers through my hair, looking down at the table. "We seem to share a common ground then,"he murmured. I smiled slightly, nodding. A common ground with an Adonis. Somehow, I can't exactly agree with him there. Edward is beautiful. Perfect. His father shouldn't have thought anything of his son's sexuality. He wouldn't be ridiculed. Even here, Edward is still admired by the girls. He could switch teams in a second and have them fall at his feet. This mysterious boy...lifting vans with his bare hands. Saving people. He's an angel!

"What are you thinking?"

I looked up at his curious, deep golden eyes, became befuddled and blurted out the truth. "I'm trying to figure out what you are."

His jaw tightened, but his charming smile remained. "Don't you mean what I'm about? "

"No. What you are, Edward. You're...vague even when you're being open. I can't lie to you. I still don't understand how it is you saved me. Why it is you won't tell me...Why it is that you actually wish I stay away from you."

"Are you having much luck with that?" he asked in an offhand tone.

"Not really," I admitted.

Chuckling he asked me to share some of my theories. I picked at my Mexican rice with my plastic fork. Keeping my eyes off of his.

"I'm not at liberty to share. To embarrassing," I murmured. And it was. I had been teetering between Bruce Wayne and Peter Parker for the last month. There was no way I was going to own up to that.

"That's really frustrating, you know," he complained.

"I can't imagine why that would be frustrating at all- just because someone won't tell what their thinking, even if all the while making cryptic little remarks specifically designed to keep you up at night wondering what they could possibily mean...now why would that be frustrating? Oh no wait. I've got something better. Say that person did a wide range of seriously bizarre things- from saving your life under impossible circumstances one day to treating you like a pariah the next! Yeah man, that's so non-frustrating." I breathed in and out. My pent up annoyance leaked out it's caverns. I felt freed from it.

"You've got a bit of a temper, don't you?"

I rested my forehead in my hand. "Can you do me a favor?" I murmured.

"Depends."

I looked up at him smiling, slightly. "It isn't much. Just for my future sake...could you tell me beforehand the next time you decide to completely ignore me? I'd like to be prepared, y'know?"

His eyes softened. The gold looked so rich. "I will in exchange of you telling me one of your theories."

"No."

"Just one theory, Bela? I won't laugh."

I looked down at the table. Feeling heat spring into my cheeks. "Radio active spiders." He was snickering. I pushed my chair out from the tablle and turned my body. I combed my fingers through my hair, frowning with my eyes closed. "Thanks for breaking your promise, Edward. Good to know you're a man of your word," I said, miffed. From the corner of my eyes I saw his smile fall. Replaced by regret.

"Forgive me. I shouldn've have laughed...it's just I expected more from someone as creative as you," he whispered.

"Okay then. Advanced evolutioning in you cell structure. I don't know...there are so many chemicals in the things we eat, drink and utalize. Hell, our air is contaminated as well. Maybe your body's been mutated," I shot back, defensively. Edward sat in his seat. Not blinkig for a couple of seconds.

"So you think I'm some evolutionized being who chooses to use my abilities to help people. Like some super hero?" He smiled playfully at me. Tapping his finger on the table he asked,"But what if I'm the bad guy?"

"I never said you were entirely good. Good guys don't play with others emotions. I'm saying you're some confused guy...unsure of what side he really is on. Maybe you saw something in me that you liked and made an exception to your withdrawn ways just to get to know me." I felt anxious with his eyes staring into mine. I broke our gaze, licking my bottom lip. "But you're not bad. I can see that. If you were bad, I wouldn't be making a fool of myself just so I could talk to you. Be near you. So please remember my request."

Belloto came to our table once the bell rang. Edward was staring at me, still. "We're going to be late for class, Edward," I told him. He blinked several times, shaking his head. "I'm not going," he murmured. A smiled came to his lips. "It's healthy to ditch now and then."

"Amen," Belloto sighed. I stood up, gathered my things and left with my brother not to far behind. He didn't ask what we talked about. I didn't tell him what we talked about. To be honest...the only thing I made from it in the end was that my feelings for Edward Cullen ran deeper than I once thought. He walked me to class. Mike was at my desk, waiting for me. I sat down, frowning at him. "You sat with Cullen," he stated, accussingly. "Why do you bother going after him? You said yourself that he's a jerk."

"Mike stop acting jealous. I sat with Edward to discuss matters of an up coming project," I sighed. Looking down at my desk, I said,"Edward and I are friends. That's it." He didn't buy it. Getting up from Edward's seat he muttered something under his breath. I laid my head on the desk, looking at Edward's empty seat- that was suddenly filled by Angela. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey."

"Bela...this isn't my business but...are you...gay?"she whispered the end. My head shot off the desk. Her dark brown eyes locking onto my panicked ones. No one heard her. They're off into their own loud conversations. Angela smiled at me. "I have an uncle who is. I'm sort of keen in spotting one. Don't worry, though. I won't tell. Good luck with Edward. You guys are really breath-taking, together." I felt my cheeks burn. Combing my fingers through my hair blushing. "We're only friends," I murmured, weakly. She shrugged her shoulders. Mr. Banner came in the room then, calling the class to order. Angela whispered to me,"Not for long." She ran over to her table, leaving me red in the face.

Banner was juggling a few small cardboard boxes in his arms. He put them down on Mike's table, telling him to start passing them around the class.

"Okay, guys, I want you all to take one piece from each box," he said as he produced a pair of rubber gloves from the pocket of his lab jacket and pulled them on. The sharp sound as the gloves snapped into place against his wrist seemed omnious to me. "The first should be an indicator card," he went on, grabbing a white card with four squares marked on it and displaying it. " The second is a four-pronged applicatior-" he held up something that looked like a nearly toothless hair pick-" and the third is a sterile micro-lancet." He held up a small piece of blue plastic and split it open. The barb was invisible from this distance, but my stomacj flipped."I'll be coming around with a dropper of water to prepare your cards, so please don't start until I get to you." He began at Mike's table again, carefully putting one drop of water in each of the squares. " hen I want you to carefully prick your finger with the lancet..." He grabbed Mike's hand and jabbed the spike into the tip of Mike's middle finger.

Oh no. Clammy moisture broke out across my forehead.

"Put a small drop of blood on each of the prongs." He demonstrated, squeezing Mike's finger till the blood flowed. I swallowed convulsively, my stomach heaving."And then apply it to the card," he finished, holding up the red card for us to see. I closed my eyes, trying to hear through the ringing in my ears. "The Red Cross is having a blood drive in Port Angeles next weekend, so I thought you should all know your blood type. Especially if you're thinking about participating in the drive." He sounded so proud of himself. "Those of you who aren't eighteen yet will need a parent's permission- I have slips at my desk."

He continued through the room with his water drops. I put my cheek against the cool black tabletop and tried to hold on to my consciousness. All around me I could hear squeals, complaints, and giggles as my classmates skewered their fingers. I breathed slowly in and out through my mouth. "Bela, are you alright?" Mr. Banner asked. His voice was close to my head, and it sounded alarmed.

"I already know my blood type, sir," I said in a weak voice. I was afraid to raise my head.

"Are you feeling faint?"

"Yes," I muttered, internally kicking myself for not ditching when I had the chance.

"Can someone take Bela to the nurse,please?" he called.

The female populance argued with each other, volunteering. Mr. Banner yelled at them to calm down. He decided on Mike to take me. Wonderful.

"Can you walk?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Yes," I whispered. Just let me get out of here, I thought. I'll crawl. Mike played off his eagerness, putting his around my waist and pulling my arm around his shoulder. I leaned against him heavily on the way out the classroom. Mike towed me across the campus. When we were around the edge of the cafeteria, out of sight of building four in case Mr. Banner was watching, I stopped.

"Just let me sit for a minute," I rasped. Mike helped me sit on the edge of the walk. I caught scent of his pricked finger and gagged. "Keep your hands in your pocket," I commanded him. The vertigo weakening me. I slumped over on my side, putting my cheek against the freezing, damp cement of the sidewalk, closing my eyes. That seemed to help a little. Mike stroked my hair. I growled for him to stop. He stuttered out an appology. "Wow, you're green, Bela," Mike said nervously. I groaned covering my eyes.

"Bela?" a different voice called in the distance.

No! Please let me be imagining that horribly familiar voice. "What's wrong- is he hurt?" His voice was closer now, and he sounded upset. I wasn't imagining it. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to die. Or, at the very least, not to throw up. Mike seemed stressed. "I think he fainted. I don't know what happened, he didn't even stick his finger." Cold hands helped me into a sitting position. "Bela." His voice was right beside me, relieved now. "Can you hear me,Bela?"

"No," I groaned. "Go away."

He chuckled.

"I was taking him to the nurse," Mike explained in a defensive tone, "but he wouldn't go any farther." I cracked my eyes open to see his blue eyes staring down at me. He blushed seeing me watching him. I ran my fingers through my hair, clutching my stomach with the other hand, shutting my eyes. "I'll take him," Edward said. I could hear the smile in his voice. "You can go back to claas, Mike."

"No," he protested."I'm supposed to do it." Edward sighed. He wrapped his arm around my waist, throwing my arm around his shoulder. Like I was a mere leaf, Edward stood me up saying to Mike, " I understand you're concerned about Bela's welfare. I am, too. But you acting like a hopeless sap isn't helping him keep his sexuality secret. Me taking him won't mean much-"

"The hell it wouldn't! You sat with him during lunch. That's already putting him in the spotlight," Mike seethed. "You're a known gay. At least with me people can think we're best friends. Nobody'd have to know until he's ready!" I broke from Edward's grasp, walking alone. "Both of you go back to class or whatever. Argueing over me isn't very straight, guys. If somebody had overheard, my secret would be out," I said. Both of them were ten spaces behind me. Edward pushed himself to meet my pace, leaving Mike cursing under his breath behind us.

"You look awful," Edward told me, grinning. I rolled my eyes. Walking made my stomach's acids slosh inside. "So you faint at the sight of blood?" This seemed to entertain him. I didn't answer for I was to busy keeping my stomach's contents from spilling out. "And not even your own blood," he continued enjoying himself. That last mentioning of blood and step did it. I hunched over spilling everything out. Edward and Mike called out my name. I stood up straight looking down at the horridiously foul smelling and disgustingly colored mess on the white cement. Speckles of snow got in it. I covered my face, feeling lower than when Phil caught me holding hands with my ex. Felt worser than when he asked if I cared when God throws me into hell's fire. Cold wrapped around my left wrist. Warmth around the right. Both tugged my hands away. Edward and Mike both looked at me. I lowered my head not wanting to be seen at the moment. They wordlessly led me to the main office's building. Both dropped my hands to push open the doors. Miss Shelly got one look at me then bounded out her chair over towards me. She felt my forehead asking what happened.

"He fainted in Biology," Edward explained for me. She took me into the nurse's office, rubbing my upper back. The same thing she did back when I got sick as a kid. A grandmotherly nurse looked over her smutty novel, astonished, as we strolled in. I weakly climbed on the crackly papered brown vinyl mattress on the cot. Miss Shelly moved from my eyeline of the door. There stood Edward and Mike. I grimaced. They saw me puke, my mouth tastes awful, and now I'm sick. Mike looked totally distressed. If he were a dog he'd be on the floor whimpering. Edward looked worried but his eyes were bright with excitment. God I'd love to punch him right in that beautiful face of his. "He's a bit faint," Miss Shelly assured the nurse. "They're blood typing. I forgot all about his quisiness from the 'smell' of it."

"Smell?" Edward asked. Miss Shelly smiled, combing the hair from out my face. "He's been like that since he was a tiny thing. Belloto's not like him. Bela would see blood or smell it and get so sick! He'd always complain about the smell of it," she said. I blushed having my favorite baby sitter tell of my most embarrassing youth stories. Edward leaned against the door frame, tilting his head against it's wooden boarding. "But people can't smell blood," he controdicted.

"I can," I rasped. "Smells like salt and rust and it sticks to the air. Air fresheners don't help. Pure air does." Edward unfathomable expression made my cheeks burn. The nurse stood up. She checked my pulse; ruling that I stay and rest a few minutes. Mike mentioned that I puked, prompting her to have me sent home. Miss Shelly turned to them saying they could go back to class. "I'm suppose to stay with him, ma'am. And if you'd let me, I could take Bela home. My father says it's best for fainting spelled victims to be in a familiar enviroment," Edward replied, serenely. Miss Shelly flushed, rambling an approval. She ordered the stunned and angered Mike back to his class, though. Edward helped me off the cot, assuring the spellbound women that I was in good hands- to which I blushed crimson at hearing. Edward helped me out the warm office, outside to the parking lot. I wasn't fit to drive on my own. So he decided to drive me. "What about Belloto?" I rasped.

"Give me your truck keys. I'll have Ms. Cope give them to him," he replied. I complied. It took him seconds to get back. My head rested against the passenger side door. Rain began to patter against the windshield and roof. Edward turned on the heat telling me to buckle up. He pressed play on the stereo's CD player. Clair de Lune played through the surround speakers. I smiled. This is Renee's and my favorite. I closed my eyes humming along to it. "I thought you'd know what song this was," he whispered. I sighed, nodding. He reached to change it when Reevire started. "No. I like this one, too," I whispered. He sat back in his seat. Eyes staring straight out at windshield's glass. The rain blurred everything outside the window in grey and green smudges. I began to realize we were driving very fast; the car moved so steadily, so evenly, though, I didn't feel the speed. Only the town flashing by gave it away. Mozart's Pachabel Canon in D minor started. "This is my mother's favorite," I said. Homesickness suddenly enveloped me. I stared down at my hands, pretending to play the piece on my keyboard.

"What is your mother like?" he asked me suddenly. I glanced up over to see him studying me with curious eyes.

"She looks like me and Belloto, but she's tanner than us. Her hair's a different shade, too. Plus she's very pretty," I said. His left eyebrow rose as he gave a single nod. "You've seen my dad. My brother has more of Charlie in him than me, but we're like him rather than her. She's more outgoing than I am. Braver- I suppose Belloto gets that from her. She's irresponisble...slightly erratic and she's a nuclear bomb in a kitchen. Chocolate spaghetti...took two bottles of Dawn to clean that up. Still, Renee's our bestfriend. Belloto and I did all we could to make her happy. In the end...Phil was the real key to it." I stopped. Talking about her was making me depressed.

"How old are you, Bela?" He sounded frustrated for some reason I couldn't imagine. Greensleeves began to play as he stopped the car. We were in front of Charlie's house already. The rain was so heavy I could barely see it. It was like the car was being submerged in a river. I ran my finger against the glass making patterns in the condensated mist. "Fifty-two," I replied.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed. I burst out into a fit of laughter at his bugged out eyes and gaping mouth. I had to calm down due to my aching stomach. "S-sorry. I was kidding, Edward! I'm seventeen. My mother said I was born thirty-five and get more middle aged every year." I laughed then sighed. "But I need to be. Belloto and I both do. Some one has to be an adult or else nothing'll get done."

"You don't seem your age at times. The things you say," he trailed off. I unbuckled countering back,"Same as you. You don't seem like a high school junior." He made a face, facing straight ahead.

"You came out here to make your mother's life easier. I wonder if she'd do the same for you...approve of who you'd choose to be with regardless of what they are," he whispered. I looked out at the rain. Would Renee do the same for me? " I honestly don't know. My brother and dad are mad at her for choosing Phil over me. I don't think she's choosing...Renee's been alone for a long time. She married someone who she thought she loved but turned out didn't," I said. "Being alone is a bad feeling. But being alone without that special person is worser." I glanced over at Edward then shook my head. "You have to go. Your family's waiting for you and...it's raining. A storms coming."

He clicked his tongue against his teeth. "Yes. I should go," he repeated. My phone vibrated in my front pocket. Mike checking to see if I were okay and wanting to know if I was coming to the beach gathering. Edward saw the meassage and frowned. "The beach?"

"Mike's idea. I'm not sure if I'm going. The band has to practice as much as possible. 'sides, I don't need to hear Jess exclaiming about me being shirtless," I shuddered. "Are you going?"

"No. I wasn't invited. But I have other plans. Emmett and I are starting the weekend early," he said, smiling. I chuckled. "Ditching again, Cullen? Your parents won't like that." He laughed along with me.

"We'll be doing something productive. Hiking in Goat Rocks Wilderness, just south of Rainier." I remembered Charlie saying the Cullens camped frequently. Nature enthusiasts. Deep down I was disappointed that I wasn't going to see him until Monday but I did my best to hide it in my voice.

"Oh, well. divertiti," I forcibly chuckled. Sadly, I didn't sound convincing. A smile was playing around the edges of his lips. He slowly reached out and brushed away my bangs from my eyes. "Hm. Buon fine settimana,Bela," he replied. Figures. He knows Italian, is beautiful, intelligent and perfect. I don't think I could ever be worthy enough for somebody like him. "Will you do something for me this weekend?" His hand hadn't left my face. Neither did I want it to. I gazed into his burning gold eyes and nodded helplessly. " Don't be offended, but you seem to be those people who attract danger...like a magnet. Would you try not to get into trouble? If you do go on that beach trip, please don't fall into the ocean or off a rock or off the docks or-"

"I get it Edward," I glared at him. He removed his hand smiling at me. "So then...do I have your word?"

"You have my word," I mocked him. His smile widened. I unbuckled my seatbelt and reached for the doorknob. Opening it, I stepped out the car into the rain. "But then again..." Edward said over the downpour, leaning his body so I could see his smiling face. " you've already drowned once, haven't you Lorelei? I suppose you unintentionally sing out to me to come to you." I felt my face flush. I closed the door, gently still seeing him smiling. And watched as he drove away.


	6. author's notice

Hello everyone. This isn't a new chapter. I'm sorry, I'm working on it as you read this.

This an alert as to a favor I ask of you all. I have entered a contest on Facebook. It's the MassCanvas Design a Shirt contest. The contest is hosted and judged by the members of MCR! It's theme is in respects to their latestest album; Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Good vs. Evil. I have submitted two pieces under the name Sarah Jaames.

I was hoping that if you guys could vote for my pieces. I know there are MANY awesome designs in this contest, but I would really appreciate it if you could vote for mine. The links at the bottom. If you're going to vote for me, please look for works by Sarah James. They are titled, "Faces" and "Zombie-Punch!"

.com/masscanvas/


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: I'm sorry for the wait. I've been working on my art for competitions. Here is the next chapter. As you all know, I do not own Twilight. Please remember to review.

Belloto was worried about me. He tried to convince me to drop Biology so that this wouldn't happen again. I reminded him that we were Juniors. Next year will be the last time anything like fainting from blood could happen. Miss Shelly told him that Mike and Edward brought me to the nurse. I filled in the details. Including the gruesome one- vomitting in public. He cringed at that. Here's the thing; I get sick whenever I smell blood, Belloto gets sick when he smells vomit. We're such a pair- him and I.

The fainting story leaked out at school. Though the boys who repeated it were doing it to spite me, they only succeeded in girls flocking around me more so than ever. Jessica and Lauren were the main two badgering about it. While their hearts were in a goood place I hated it. Luckily, during lunch my bandmates and I got a table to ourselves. Illicit was really coming together. We left the cafeteria early so that we could squeeze in a mid-day practice. Exiting through the doors I stole a glance at his table. I knew he wasn't there. He told me before-hand. Yet I searched for his bronze head, anyway. Three bodies occupied it; Rosalie, Jasper and Alice sat talking, their heads close together. I blew out a sigh. He did warn me, but he didn't specify how long he would be gone for.

Edward has become my herorine. And I didn't want to be cured.

Mike saw us leave. He followed after me. This would be the last day to confirm whether or not I'd come on his beach gathering. The weather forecast was predicted to be a rarity. Today was one, too. Hot and muggy. The snow had ridded it's existence from the ground. It felt almost like summer. Tommorrow would be in the sixties, possible sun and wind. It'd be like a day in Phoenix. "Guys are you coming on the trip?" I asked, entering the music room. George and Hil nodded. Zack and Randy didn't know about it. They didn't have any plans so they agreed to come. Belloto said he would go if I was. "We're going Mike," I told him. His mood sky rocketed. He sat and watched us run over some songs. All the instruments weren't here. Our song sounded acoustic. Randy logged onto the site that's in production for our band. "We'll need to take some kick ass photos of ourselves individually then as a group," Hil said.

"Let's do it Sunday. Come over to my house," said Zack.

Things are really shaping up.

Saturday came. Charlie approved of us going to La Push. He knew almost all the names of the kids going, and their parents, and their grandparents- and possibly their great grandparents. I washed the dye from my hair and wore no eye makeup or jewelry. It was hot. Belloto and I stood at the living room's window staring up at the long missed blue sky. Puffy white clouds littered it but I could still feel the sun's rays on my skin. We snapped a photo of it on our phones. Dad laughed at our "silliness". He doesn't understand.

I had to be careful. It'd be difficult for others to try and tell us apart if they weren't paying close attention. I wore a black wife beater and my crimson swimming shorts with black sandles. My long hair pulled back into a ponytail. Belloto dressed in an open button down plaid shirt and grey swimming shorts. His sandals were brown. We were meeting everyone at Mike's family's store parking lot. Dad's a regular customer at Newtons' Olympic sell camping, fishing, hiking and a load of other types of gear for the outdoorsmen. In the lot I regonized Mike's Suburban and Tyler's newly used bought '98 Chevy Express. We'd be riding in one of them bacause my car ate to much gas. As I pulled up next to their vehicles, I could see the group standing around the Chevy. Eric was there, Ben and a guy I have homeroom with; Conner. Jess was there- skipping to our truck- along with Angela, Lauren, our bandmates and three other girls. We got out the truck and were rushed by Lauren and Jess.

"You came!" they exclaimed. Lauren ran her fingers across Belloto's bare chest. He mouthed to Tyler to get her off. Those two came to an early understanding. He didn't want anything to do with her and for that Tyler became his friend. He's my friend out of guilt. Still feeling bad for almost killing me. Jess walked me to Mike's Suburban, dangling off my arm. Mike smiled at me, patting my shoulder. Two other people showed up. Mike assigned us seating arrangments. To which we all pretty much ignored. Belloto and I rode with Tyler. His van was crammed but we managed to fit. Lauren wanted to sit in my lap but I reminded her that would be unsafe...and unsettling. It was fifteen miles to La Push from Forks, with gorgeous, dense green forests edging the road most of the way and the wide Quillayute River snaking beneath it twice. I was glad I had the window seat. I could barely breathe! We listened to the radio and to a girl named Samantha's humorous remixes of certain songs. I leaned my head out the rolled down window absorbing as much of the sun as I could. "This you guys first time being up here?" Tyler asked.

"Naw. Our dad used to take us during our summer vists," Belloto replied.

He did. The mile long crescent of the First Beach were familiar to us. Still as breathtaking as when we were younger. The water was dark grey, even in the sunlight, white-capped and heaving to the grey, rocky shore. Islands rose out of the steel harbor waters with sheer cliff sides, reaching to uneven summits, and crowned with austere, soaring firs. The beach had only a thin border of actual sand at the water's edge, after which it grew into millions of large, smooth stones that looked uniformly grey from the distance, but close up were every shade a stone could be: terra-cotts, sea green, lavender, blue grey, dull gold. The tide line was strewn with huge driftwood trees, bleached bone white in the salt waves, some piled together against the edge of the forest fringe, some lying solitary, just out of reach of the waves.

The brisk wind coming off the waves, cool and briny. Pelicans floated on the swells while seagulls and a lone eagle wheeled above them. The puffy white clouds circled the sky, threatening to join; blocking the warm rays. But for now they were remained at bay. We picked our way down to the beach, Mike leading the way to a ring of driftwood logs that had obviously been used for parties like ours before. There was a fire circle already in place, filled with black ashes. I walked closer to the water's edge while the others did their own things. Bell draped his arm around my shoulder. "What's the matter, bro?" he asked, lowly.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking 'bout the beach back home."

"Hmph," he nodded. We were silent for a moment. Strange how the twin mind works. It wasn't said but we both stripped of our shirts to dive in the waters. We drifted down into the watery depths. Little fishes passing by. It felt great, being so light. Nothing holding me down. We came up for air and climbed out to sit with the others. Girls whistled at us. Jess pulled out a damn camera snapping photos. "I better get paid," Bell yelled. I punched his arm, laughing. We took a seat on one of bone colored benches beside two gossiping girls. There were broken branches of driftwood in a teepee-shaped construction atop of the old cinders. Across from us was Lauren, Jess and Samantha. The three gushing over our tattoos. Bickering on who's hotter. I closed my eyes enjoying the salty air.

"Have you ever seen a driftwood fire?" Mike asked me. I opened my eyes to see him kneeling infront of the started fire. He lit one of the smaller sticks with a cigarette lighter. I pulled my hair from it's ponytail, combing through the dampened locks. "No," I said as he placed the blazing twig carefully against the teepee. My brother and I watched, quietly. "You'll like this then," he said, plopping on the sand beside my seat. I watched the flames turn blue in shock. He grinned up at me. "My dad taught me. Said the salt in the wood changes the flames. Pretty, huh?" I mutely nodded watching it change green. Crackling sounds coming from the burning wood.

I rested my chin in my palm, relaxing. Thinking about mom. How she's doing. How big Autumn's getting. God I miss them.

After half an hour of endless surrounding chatter- Belloto and I were silent the whole time- some of boys wanted to hike to the nearby tidal pools. Bell didn't want to go. I, on the other hand, did. I loved the tide pools. They fascinated me since I was a child. They were one of the only things I ever looked forward to when I had to come to Forks. Though I tended to fall into them a lot when I was younger. Not a big deal when you're seven and with your dad. A major big deal when you're seventeen. Around other teens. Embarrassing yourself beyond belief. Yeah, that'd be bad...

It was then I was reminded of Edward's request- that I not fall into the ocean. Oddly enough, I wanted to fulfill this request badly.

Lauren couldn't come. She didn't come in the appropiate shoes. Why would she wear heels is beyond my comprehension.

Most of the other girls besides Angela and Jessica decided to stay on the beach. Tyler stayed behind to distract Lauren from my brother. Mike seemed against the idea, as well. I quietly told my brother I was going and went to join Zack and the others. But seeing me depart, Mike quickly ran to catch up with us. Angela quirked an eyebrow at me. I gave a small nod. She blinked in surprise, muttering to me,"I never would've guessed it. He's been with more girls than I can remember!" I chuckled under my breath, shrugging. The hike wasn't too long, though I hated to loose the sky in the woods. The green light of the forest was strangely at odds with the adolescent laughter, too murky and ominous to be in harmony with the light banter around me. I had to watch each step I took very carefully, avoiding roots below and branches above, and I soon fell behind. Well Mike remained with me. "Should've worn sneaker," he commented.

"I don't own a pair of low tops. This was all I had," I grumbled. He caught onto my arm before I could trip. The others were ways ahead of us. "I'll be there to catch you," he whispered. I snatched my arm out of his grip murmuring a thanks.

"Cullen took you home when you got sick?" he asked out of blue. I looked back at him. He picked at a vine, asking,"Are you two dating now?" Oh man...not here. "Mike, let's hurry up," I groaned. He remained rooted in his spot. His face falling. "You are huh? I get he's attractive. Probably more experienced at it than me...but...I really do like you, Bela," he stepped closer to me. "He doesn't seem right for you. A rich jerk if you ask me. At least with me, I won't play around with your head. I've noticed his wishy washy ways towards you. How he upsets you. If that's the kind of guy you want then fine...but I care to much about you to let him hurt you. Dammit, half the time he looks at you like you're something to eat!" I backed up. Mike shook his head, laughing sourly. "But you like him. Right?" he whispered. I licked my dry lips folding my arms across my chest.

"Yeah Mike. I do...and fact of the matter is that I only see you as my friend. A good friend," I said. He shifted his weight on his feet. I turned my back to him and started to leave when my foot caught in a root. He caught me right before I cracked my head on the ground. He spun me around and next thing I knew his lips crashed against mine. I pushed him off and punched him in the jaw. "Shit!" he hissed.

"This isn't like some dumb soap opera, you fuckin' ass,"I growled. "I've already been ran out of one home! What're you trying to do? Run me out of this one, too?"

I swiftly turned my back to him and began marching through the forest. Eventually, I broke through the emerald confines of the forest and found the rocky shore again. It was low tide, and tidal river flowed past the rest of us on its way to the sea. Along its pebbled banks, shallow pools that never completely drained were teeming with life. I was very cautious not to lean too far over the little ocean ponds. I saw Mike shuffling by with a bruised lip. He met my gaze with a pitiful forlon face. I was to mad to feel bad. He kissed me without my permission. And he did it where we could have been caught! He started to come over to me but I kept on moving. I found a very stable-looking rock on the fringe of one of the largest pools and sat there cautiously, forgetting my qualms; being spellbound by the natural aquarium below me. The bouquets of brilliant anemones undulated ceaselessly in the invisible current, twisted shells scurried about the edges, obscuring the crabs within them. Starfish stuck motionless to the rocks and each other, while one small black eel with white racing stripes wove through the bright green weeds, waiting for the sea to return. I was completely absorbed. Transfixed by it's beauty. But then a bronze toned tiny fish swam out, reminding me of who I miss.

Edward.

I wonder what he's doing. Wonder what we'd talk about if he were here. He might be upset that Mike kissed me. He seems upset whenever something envolving me had Mike's name mention in it. My musings were short lived when Randy yelled he was hungry. So am I.

I got up stiffly to follow them back. Keeping up better this time through the woods. Falling a few times- managing to catch myself each time. When we got to First Beach, the group we'd left behind had multiplied. As we got closer we could see the shining, straight black hair and copper skin of the newcomers, teens from the reservation come to socialize. Food was already being passed around. I saw Belloto sitting beside one of the rez's boys on a stone. Eric was introducing us to them when Bell called me over. I plopped down on the sand in front of them. Jess came over to hand me a sandwich she prepared especially for me- the pickles were shaped in sloppy hearts. One of the teens were calling out names but I couldn't hear him clearly. Somebody brought a boombox and was blaring Lady Gaga.

"Bela, this is Billy Black's son. 'member he and his sisters used to keep us company on their fishing trips. Kid's finally big," Bell joked. I laughed, slapping hands with our little shadow. Though my memory is a bit etchy, I do recall a little copper skinned Jake playing with his action figures while we argued with his big sisters. We lasped into friendly conversation. Reminiscing about the old days. "Rach's in Washington State. She got a scholarship. Bec's in Hawaii with her Samoan husband. Now it's just me 'n dad," Jake said. Wow. The girls are only a little over a year older than my brother an I. He laughed. "Looks like Bec couldn't wait on you much longer, dude!" I shoved him off the rock and claimed it as my seat.

"Hey, how old are you? You're damn near taller than us!" Bell asked taking a swig of his Dew. The kid took a seat on the driftwood bench, grinning. His smile could rival the freaking sun's. "Just turned fifteen. Orignally, I was gonna get dad's old tank but you saved me Bela! Damn...sorry 'bout it being your first car here. Have you tried to go over sixty?"

"Like that thing can," Bell snorted. He and Jake doubled over laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"No. To be honest I'm scared to...but it's great in collision," I said.

"Yeah. He's right about that," Bell sighed. "Jessica told me about the accident you were in. Gossip-Girl's descriptive. From her telling, I'd expected it to be a hung of scrap metal. Thank God Cullen saved you."

Jacob frowned. "Cullen? One of Dr. Carlisle Cullen's kids?" he asked. We nodded our heads.

"Belloto! Bela! We're heading to the little shops! You two coming?" Ben called. I wasn't in the mood. My brother was. He left with Ben and Eric, leaving Jake and I to sit and talk.

"You shouldn't hang around the Cullens, Bela," he whispered. I stopped drinking my can of soda. His sunny temperate changing in a blink of an eye to wariness. "You a Cullen-hater? Never would of pegged you to hate anyone, Jake," I said.

"I'm not by choice. It's what my dad tells us-the tribe. We're to stay away from their family at all cost. None of us go to the hospital in Forks anymore because of Dr. Cullen being there."

"That's an extreme way to show you dislike a guy. What's your dad's dead?" I asked.

Jake started to look around. We were pretty much the only two sitting by the fire. The rest had gone shopping, hiking, or are goofing off near the water. "I'm not suppose to say,"he murmured. "It goes against the code."

"Code?"

He remained quiet. I rolled my eyes. "Jake, we're pratically family. If there's something not right about them, I'd like to be filled in." He blew out a a sigh. "It's stupid, man. A legend passed on by my ancestors and shit. I'm not knocking my people's history but...well..." He looked me in the eyes. "There are many legends telling where the Quileutes came from. Some of them claiming to date back to the Flood- supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied thei canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountains to survive. Something like Noah and the Ark, y'know...then there's this one. It's major. This legend claims that we-my people- are descendants of wolves. Real wolves. It says that the wolves are our brothers and to this day, it is against tribal law to kill them."

"Then their the Cold Ones," he rolled his eyes.

"No offence, but it sounds like we're talking about beer," I chuckled. He threw his head back laughing causing me to join in. After we caught our breath, Jake continued. "No dumbass, this is something entirely different. The stories of the Cold Ones are as old as the wolf legends. My own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was a tribal elder like my dad. He came up with this treaty between the Quileutes and those Cold Ones that kept them off our land."

"Why?"

"The Cold Ones are natural enemies to the wolf-well not the wolf really; the wolves who could turn into men. My ancestors. Your people call them werewolves."

"Whoa, hold on. Like in scary movies? Jake the only enemy of werewolves are vampires," I said.

He cracked his knuckls, nodding. "Yup. That's what your people refer to them as. We know them as Cold Ones. While they are traditionally our mortal enemies, the Cold Ones my great-grandfather met were different. They didn't hunt humans for their bloods. Thought it to be horrible. These Cold Ones chose instead to hunt only animals to suffice their thirst. They lived as ordinary men amoungst humans. Because of this my great-grandfather saw them not to be dangerous of my people. So they kept their mouth shut about what they were providing they did not tell the humans what he and his people could turn to, or walk on their lands."

"How come? You said they weren't a danger?"

"There's a risk, Bela. They may choose to live off animal's blood but human blood is still tempting. Kinda like a vegetarian. He can scream no meat all he wants but there are times he wants to gorge on a juicy hamburger," he chuckled. "You never know when those Cold Ones would snap and make a meal out of some guy."

"So basically, your dad believes that those Cold Ones are the ancestors of the Cullens?" I asked. He shook his head, throwing a piece of driftwood into the flames. "No. He believes their the very same are more of them now, though. A male and female has joined. In my great-grandfather's time, the leader of the Cold Ones coven was named Carlisle Cullen. He had a wife, two sons and a daughter. Thing is, my great-grandfather wrote in his diaries that their leader had been here long before your people arrived. He's older than George Washington!"

I had goosebumps rising on every section of my skin. I stared at the fire as Jake continued,"My dad takes it to heart. So does the council's elders and the Cullens. They've never stepped foot on our lands and we never told a soul about them-'cept for me. But I trust you and Belloto. You can tell him but don't blab it to other people or else the treaty will be violated and my people will be in serious trouble."

"I promise, man. Um...great story," I murmured. He scoffed, laying down on the sands. "That's all it is, man. A scary story. Good one, too. Made me piss my bed when I was little."

A half an hour later we packed up. It had started to rain-surprise, surprise- and we needed to get home. My brother and I rode with Tyler. Watching the angry storm clouds as we drove to Mike's family's store where my truck was parked. Lighting flashed in the sky and thunder clapped. Belloto and I hurriedly got into it saying bye to our friends. We made it home right before the downpour. Charlie was sitting in front of the TV watching some old Jet Li flick on the movie channel. "Hey boys,"he greeted us.

"Hey, dad," we replied. Charlie asked if we were hungry. We could have frozen pizza for dinner. I wasn't hungry. Jake's story still ran through head. I told them I'd be in my bedroom working on homework. (Which was actally done.) Charlie asked Belloto if he did his. Having nothing better to do, he said he had to do his, too. We went up the stairs, talking lowly.

"Why'd Mike have a bruised lip?" he asked.

"He kissed me so I punched him."

Seeing my expression, he didn't ask for detail. But he did high-five me. Once inside my room, I locked the door and changed into a plan white tee and grey sweatpants. I went to my desk and dug through the drawers until I found my iPod. I plugged the phones in my ears, flopping on my bed. I didn't feel up to writing more lyrics. I wanted to sleep. So I unlocked my door and flipped off the lights. Throwing a pillow over my eyes, I concentrated very hard on the words to the song playing. The blares of the rhytmatic drums helped to push Jacob's story to the back of my mind. I smiled hearing the next song play. "Afterall is said and done. Climb out from the pine box. Well I'm asking you. 'Cause she's got nothing to say. The angels just cut out her tongue. Call her black Mariah. Would I lie to you? That girl's not right in the brain," I sang along. I listened to about four other songs before sleep claimed me.

I opened my eyes to a familiar place. Aware in some corner of my consciousness that I was dreaming, I recognized the green light of the forest. I could hear the waves crashing against the rocks somewhere nearby. And I knew that if I found the ocean, I'd be able to see the sun. I was trying to follow the sound, but then Jacob Black was there, tugging on my back towards the blackest part of the forest. His face was frightened as he yanked with all his strength against my resistance; I didn't want to go into the dark. "Run, Bela, you have to run!" he whispered.

"This way, Bela!" I recognized Mike's voice calling out of the gloomy heart of the trees, but I couldn't see him. I was ignoring them. Pulling with all my might against to free myself from Jake's grasp. I wanted to see the sun. Needed to see the sun. Suddenly he let go of my hand. Dropping to ground. His body shook then twitched on the dim forest ground as I looked in horror. Then in it's place was a large red-brown wolf with black eyes. The wolf faced away from me, pointing towards the shore, the hair on the back of his shoulders bristling, low growls issuing from between his exposed fangs.

"Bela run!" Mike cried out again from behind me. I didn't turn around. I was transfixed by a light coming toward me from the beach. And then Edward stepped out behind the trees, his skin glowing, eyes black and dangerous. He held out his hand and beckoned me to come to him. I took a step forward, toward Edward. He smiled then, and his teeth were sharp, pointed. "Trust me," he purred. I took another step, ignoring the growls of the wolf. The wolf lauched itself toward Edward...who changed...it wasn't Edward but of a vampire. The wolf snarled at him, aiming it's fangs towards the vampires jugular. My mouth opened but a hand clamped over it. Beloto stood behind me, whispering in my ear,"Whatever you do...it won't change anything. We're all dead."

"No!" I shot up out of bed. Doing so knocked my iPod to the floor. It clattered to the wooden floor. Dim light spilled into my room at the cracked window. I glanced disoriented, at the clock on my nightstand. It was five-thirty in the morning. A knock came at my door then Belloto stepped inside in his sleep clothes. His hair disheveled and eyes half closed. "Why the fuck you screaming 'No'? You woke me up," he complained.

"Nightmare," I sighed.

He flopped across the foot of my bed. "'Bout Mike kissing you...or about y'know?" I've had nightmares since telling my family I was gay of everyone abandoning me every now and then. I flopped back in bed, groaning. "No. It was something different. Dumb scary story Jake told me," I replied. He didn't reply. I propped myself up on my elbows looking at him. "Bell?" His snores answered me. I kicked him in his sides,"Go to sleep in your own room!" He rolled off onto the floor with a thud. But he was still asleep.

Five-thirty-two. There wasn't anyway I was going back to sleep. I got out of bed and helped my brother to his room. "Dad?" I called. I went downstairs. Going into the kitchen I found a post-it saying he had to be at work early. I leaned against the counter with the note in hand. Images from my dream flashing in my mind. I didn't want to face them. Wanted to distract myself from it. I thought a shower would do it. I was wrong. Five-fourty-five. I sat in my bedroom alone. My brother was up now, showering. I sat at my desk in a burnt orange Reservoir Dogs screen shirt, worn-dingy black jeans, and socks. The dye has been washed out of my hair. It's grown since my first arrival to Forks. Going a little pass my neck. I don't plan to cut it.

Vampires.

The Quileutes actually believe the Cullens are vampires. Cold Ones as they called them. Was that dream just a concoction brought on by Jake's story. Or am I actually believeing it to be true. "It would explain how he was able to save me,"I murmured under my breath to myself.

"Hey, it's early. When are we going to head over to Zack's?" Belloto came in my room dressed for the day. He sat on the edge of my bed, combing his hair back with his fingers.

"We'll leave at eight. I'm going to go over my homework and lounge in here until then. You?"

"Heading out to Vornert's for some Pop Tarts. I kinda went on a bindge last night,"he chuckled. "I'll meet you back here at eight. Want me to gas the truck while I'm out?"

"Yeah," I said walking him to the door. Belloto took my keys and went out. I watched him drive down the road then closed and locked the door. Sitting back at my desk I started my laptop. I typed in the password; immaginazione. The screen flashed to the screensaver I recently downloaded into my Photo's file. It's pretty eerie. Pale white female hands holding a vividly red apple with a pitch black background. It draws me to it for some reason that to this day I can't understand. I clicked on the Explorer and typed into the address bar, Google. "Am I really going to do this?" I whispered to myself in the empty house.

Yes. I was. I need to know. I need to know about Edward or else I'll go crazy.

I typed it into the blank bar. I typed in the one assine word that I've always pieced together with horror films. Not with a living person I knew. _Vampire._When the results came up, there was a lot to sift through- as I've said, from movies to TV shows to role-playing games, underground metal, and gothic cosmetic companies. Finally, I found a promising site- Vampires A-Z. A simple white background with black text, academic-looking one. Two quotes greeted me on the home page:

_Throughout the vast shadowy world of ghosts and demons there is no figure so terrible, no figure so dreaded and abhorred, yet dight with such fearful fascination, as the vampire, who is himself neither ghost nor demon, but yet who partakes the dark natures and possesses the mysterious and terrible qualities of both.- Rev. Montague Summers_

_If there is in this world a well-attested account, it is that of vampires. Nothing is lacking; official reports, affidavits of well-known people, of surgeons, of priests, of magistrates; the judicial proof is most complete. And with that, who is there who believes in vampires?-Roussean_

The rest of the site was an alphabetized listing of all the different myths of vampires held throughout the world. I clicked on many of them. The first was the Danag. A Filipino vampire supposedly responsible for planting taro on the islands long ago. It said that this vampire worked with humans for many years, but the partnership ended one day when a woman cut her finger and Danag sucked her wound, enjoying the taste so much that it drained her body completely of blood. The later ones I read disturbed me. All of them not shedding a bit of light on the creatures. Some were pretty much like the ones I've seen in movies or read in comics. Others consisted of tales of beautiful women luring men to their demise. Some were of improperly buried persons and bodiless spirits roaming the earth.

Of all the listings, three stood out the most: the Romanian _Varacolaci_, a powerful undead being who could appear as a beautiful, pale-skinned human, the slovak _Nelapsi,_ a creature so strong and fast it could massacre an entire village in the single hour after midnight, and the _Stregoni benefici_, an Italian vampire who was on the side of goodness and a mortal enemy of all evil vampires.

That small entry on the Stregoni benefici did it. It was a relief. The one myth that claimed an existence of good vampires. One. Though the Danag didn't entirely claim it to be bad. If it weren't for the woman's cut maybe it would continued living amoungst the humans. Overall, though, there was little that coincided with Jake's story or my own observation. Speed, strength, beauty, pale skin, eyes that shift color; and Jake's criteria: blood drinkers, enemies of the werewolf, cold-skinned and immortal. Plus there's another problem, one that is a common knowledge to all those who have seen their share of horror flicks- vampires couldn't come out in the daytime. Not unless they planned to be charred... In addition to that, they slept in the day, in coffins lined with the soil of their homeland; and then came out to prowl at night.

"What the hell's wrong with me," I snapped my laptop close aggravatedly. Through my irritation I felt overwhelming embarrassment on behalf of my own stupid gullability. "I'm a fool."

I had to get out of this room. Out of this house. It felt like the walls were laughing at me. Unclear of where I was going, I pulled on a hoody and sneakers then went downstairs out the front door. My cell was in my pocket-don't want to worry Dad or Bell.

It was an overcast. Rain probably on the way. I started east on foot, angling across Charlie's yard toward the ever-encroaching forest. It didn't take long till I was deep enough for the house and road to be invisible. The only sound was the squish of damp earth under my feet and sudden cries of jays. I took a thin riboon trail- mindful of my surroundings. I'm hopeless with directions. The trail wound deeper into the forest; it snaked around the Sitka spruces and hemlocks, the yews and the maples. My irritability pushed me forward. By the time I reached a fallen tree that was a little ways from the trail it had rested against the trunk of one of it's neighboring trees, creating a sheltered bench. I stepped over the ferns and sat down on it. I know this wasn't safe. Charlie asked that we not go, but I didn't have anywhere else to be. It's still early. Zack and the rest of the band won't be at his house yet.

My mind filled with confusion. No matter how I asked myself if Jake's story could be true, could the Cullens be vampires, my mind responded in the negative. But my heart said other wise.

Edward came out of nowhere. Meaning he's fast. He stopped the van from crushing me with his bare hands. Meaning he's strong. Then there's the fact of the matter he's so pale...and that time in Biology...when our fingers touched...when he touched my face in the music room. "Cold," my breath came out in a puff of smoke. But he and his family come out in the day...sort of. "Forks is cloudy. Almost always cloudy." I smacked my forehead.

"What am I thinking? It's not true...it's not!" But he's beautiful. Their all so beautiful. Smaller things began to register in my head. How I've never seen them eat. Their unearthly grace when they moved, and the way Edward spoke. To polite...something about it didn't fit in these times. He sounded like he was from another era. T-then he had skipped class the day we were doing blood testing. He keeps telling me he's not a good choice to befriend. Even thought himself to be a villian.

_"How long have you been...gay?" _

_"Oh it feels like a hundred years."_

A hundred years...a hundred years...

The facts began to add up. Be it that is a vampire or-I hoped- a superhero; the truth remain. Edward was not human. Neither was his family. So now what? My feelings hasn't changed. The smart thing to do would be to listen to his prior warnings. To say I don't want anything to do with him. But just thinking about being away from him made agony twist my heart.

"And in that dream...I wanted to cry out for him not the wolf," I murmured. I feared for his life for I couldn't stand to see him die. "Belloto..." What did he mean? We're all dead? My cell's vibrating disrupted my train of thoughts. I fished it out my pant's pocket. "Hello?"

"Hey kid. Can you get a ride to Zack's? I...I met this girl," my brother whispered on the other end.

"Yeah. It's not far from our place...what's her name?"

"Tanya. Um...I...I'll talk to you later. Meet you at Zack's. Bye." The line clicked. At least one of us is having a normal love life.

I returned home. To kill time I emailed Renee and deep some cleaning. With only half an hour left before I leave, I changed to black X-Japan long sleeved tee. Over it I wore a Triple Five white blazer, black loose-fit jeans and white hightop Vans. I wore my hair naturally. Last I applied makeup to my eyes. A smokey blend of grey and wine around them, sharply lined with black. Then my usual silver jewelry: clear quartz earrings, silver hoop lip ring and silver balled eyebrow-ring. I locked up everything before leaving the house- an umbrella in tow-heading to Zack's on foot with my backpack filled with sheet music, lyrics, and laptop. Over my left shoulder, was the strap to my acoustic guitar. Georgia and Hil were pulling into his driveway when I arrived. They greeted me. Both were fashionably dressed. George had a mix between 80's and gothic. Her sister was preppy punk. We went inside. Zack's mother told us he and Randy were in the basement.

A few minutes later, Belloto came. He brought both his and my electric guitar and keyboard. "Nice look, Bell," Hil complimented him as the rest of us got to work setting up a decent photo shoot. He wore a brown long sleeved tee underneath a green sleeveless army shirt, baggy rusty, worn jeans and tan Vans. He had yellow quartz earrings in his double pierced ears and a dog tag around his neck, on his head was a brown RS cap.

"Thanks," he chuckled, ruffling her hair.

"Stop! My curls'll be messed up," she whined.

I took my keyboard and sat it on the couch pushed to the wall. Zack's parents let him use the basement as a louge for his friends. It's spaceous. A pool table was by the door leading to the backyard. A 19" televison on a stand in front of one of the other couches. Two video cases on each side of it. The floor's burgundy carpet fits the wood paneled walls.

"So did you hit it off with this 'Tanya' girl?" I asked Bell while Zack went to work setting up the camera. My brother smiled slightly. "Yeah. I think I did, but most importantly...I think I was supposed to,"he replied.

"How so?" I asked him.

He scratched his chin, frowning in deep thought. "Tanya Ctibor. She came here from Delani, Alaska to visit her friends; the Cullens,"he murmured. I stared back at him upon hearing this. Maybe it seemed strange of me. The Cullens could have out of town friends. It's not so out of the ordinary. Still, I felt worry in the pit of my stomach. "She was in Vornets, picking up a cigarette lighter,"he continued. "She pretty much paralyzed anyone who saw her. The girl is gorgeous! Maybe more than that Hale chick. Y'know, the bitchy one? She...Tanya...seemed nice but...there's something not right with her and those Cullens and Hales. Do you feel it? See it?" He removed his hat and scratched his hair. "I just feel that they are hiding something. Call it a gut feeling or whatever... All I know is that when I shook her hand, my body wanted to be repulsed by her. Like my skin wanted to crawl off,"he murmured,"only my mind stopped it. Does that even sound right? My brain feeling diffently from my body?"

I was sure it was right. My mind could no longer side against the improbable. It'd be- to be blatantly honest- stupid of me to push this aside. Hearing about this Tanya broadened my suspicion. The theories of superheros melted away. Lores of vampires swam around in it's place.

He had warned me. Told me I was not wise to be befriend. That he was dangerous. So if Edward was indeed a vampire, than that would include his "family". I assume Tanya is possibly one as well. From Bell's mentioning of her beauty. If it exceeds Rosalie's goddess-like features than there is a definite possibility she is one, too. My heart drummed in the cages of my ribs. Sending acute trembles down my spine, and quivering my bodily frame. Bell looked at me, worriedly. "What's wrong?"he asked.

I couldn't drag him in this. I knew- or at least believed I knew- the Cullen's secret. A secret unknown to the people of Forks. Would knowing this jepordize my family and friends? I barely registered Randy announcing Angela's arrival. This revolation was all to much to accept. I briefly closed my eyes. Coming to a painful decision. I cannot be with Edward...not if this is true. He is a threat to my family's lives. My life...well...my life was worth the gamble. My heart's willing to follow him. But I will not follow if I am basically killing the people I love.

Yes. I can swallow this pain. This agony now rooted to my heart, because my family meant to much to me. I couldn't loose them. Not for him...not for Edward.

"I'm fine,"I answered Belloto. "Just thinking about crap." My eyes opened to see him scrutinizing my face for any lie. For once, there was none.

I worked through my inner turmoil. Posing with my band mates for photos shot by Ang. In total, we took fifty-four. Each saved in Zack's laptop. We went straight to work rehersing. Finding correct keys notes for certain octaves of our voices. Cutting some songs so to fit the dance's timeline. Emotions had to be conveyed correctly or else it defeated the song's lyrical meaning. Unbeknown to us, Ang shot photos of us in the middle of rehearsal. Zack's own parents came down to hear us. Complimenting our talents zealously. By the six in the evening, we had an official site set up and connected to our persona's Facebook accounts. Randy recorded our planned starter song as a teaser for the viwers. It was the song I had written about acceptance. An upbeat number about abandoning the critism. Taking those demons and wrapping yourself in them, so that you can metomorphesize into something of sheer excellence. We were all pretty tired. The satisfication of our band's progression helped to deter unwanted thoughts...for now. At seven, we were parting ways. George and Hil gave Randy and Ang a ride home. (No one really likes my tuck.)

Bell and I rode back home. Charlie was back from work. His cruiser sat in the driveway. I pulled in along side him, then helped Bell unload our instruments. Upon entering the house, I nearly choked.

Sitting on our couch was Dr. Cullen. Belloto and I made an abrupt stop when we saw him. While I felt my heart began to accelerate, Bell began rubbing circles in his temples. Dr. Cullen took in our expressions and asked if we were alright.

"We're fine. Just tired, sir,"I respounded for us both. "Where's our father?"

"He's in the kitchen taking a personal phone call. I'm terribly sorry to intrude but I came to discuss matters with your father,"he replied.

"Matters?"

"Yes. There have been a string of animal attacks happening as of late. It is imperitive that you do not venture in the woods,"he explained.

Belloto and I exchangd a look. I refocused my attention on Dr. Cullen and said,"This is a really strange animal. To leave a victim dried of it's blood. Doesn't the human body have an average of 1.5 gallons in it?"

"The wound must be pretty fatal for the victim to be entirely drained,"Bell finished.

Dr. Cullen seemed uncomfortable with our observations for a moment. He combed his fingers through his hair and said,"Not neccessarily. Time is a key factor in blood loss. I'm very surprised and pleased to find you know this. Are you by any chance aspiring to be apart of the medical field someday?" Charlie came in just as we were about to reply. He greeted us, dourly. Immediately, my brother and I asked if he was alright.

"No. Boys...I have to go out of town for a couple of days. A good friend of mine...Waylon...died. An animal attacked him. I'm going to Bowling Green to help his sister handle the preporations for the funeral. So...um...you boys'll have to either go back to stay at a friend's until then,"he told us.

Bell frowned at this news. "Why can't we stay here, Dad? We've been home alone before,"he told him. Dad handed Dr. Cullen a manila folder. I could tell from his eyes he was thinking this over. He walked the doctor to the door, leaving us to go off to our rooms. I heard the murmured voices of Dad and Dr. Cullen. Their conversation was brief. I could hear Dr. Cullen's car drive off. The purr of the engine filling the air. I stood at my window. Not looking at anything in particular. My mind was a jumbled mess. If the Cullens really were what I thought they were...what did this mean? Were they my enemy?

Is Edward my enemy?

"God. I just don't know,"I whispered under my breath.


End file.
